Destroying a time machine isn't a good idea, even if you save energy
by TuViejaEnTanga
Summary: [Set after Gintama's second movie] When a time travel goes horribly wrong for some Gintama's characters, instead of meeting each other in Edo, they find themselves in a whole new dimension. The planet is still the same but, what the hell's up with those giant retarded Amanto? (AU)
1. Prologue

The battle was over. The survivors watched the clear sky, and smiled to each other. They had triumphed. The curse was over, and everything would be fine. Now they could go home. The victors were now gathered in a circle, looking forward to go home, to their time. The green-haired lady, the responsible of letting them travel through time, looked at them with new hope, happy of being helpful in the matter. It was thanks to Gengai too, since he was the one who contributed with the technology.

"No matter what future awaits us, I'm certain it will be okay with all of you in it. That's an important piece of data I'd discovered. And so, we no longer need the time machine!," she finally said, throwing the time machine away, and destroying it in the act.

There was silence through a moment, all looking at Tama with deadpanned expressions.

"Hang on," Shinpachi broke the silence. "Uh..."

"Oi! How are we supposed to get back withouth that thing, Tama?!" Yamazaki snapped.

"Put a sock in it, Yamazaki," Sougo said, not sounding very upset at all. "I know you didn't get any screen time, but quit trying to force your way in, just because you didn't get any screen time."

"Don't say it twice! And that's not the problem!" he complained.

"I'm pretty sure it is. See? You barely showed up, you're now half transparent," Sougo said looking at him neutrally.

"What?" he asked twitching. But he then noticed what he meant.

"WHAT, FOR REAL?! WHAT IS THIS?!" He panicked, seeing as his lower body had disappeared.

"By altering the past, the technology for time travel no longer exists. So _we_ no longer exist," Tama explained. "We can now go home, as if nothing had happened. Think of it as saving energy!"

"Tama! This seems as a violent way to go home!" Yamazaki complained.

"Oi, hold on! I wasn't told about disappearing! I wanted to change the past to never meet Gin, so that I wouldn't get laid off!" Hasegawa squealed, pointing at Gintoki, who was now glaring at him darkly. However, before he could get him, he disappeared in thin air.

"OI! HE SAID SOMETHING VERY NASTY AT THE END THERE! HE LEFT EVERYBODY WITH A BAD TASTE IN THEIR MOUTH!" he furiously yelled.

"Dammit, after we went to the trouble of coming all the way back here," Hijikata started mumbling. Kondo captured what his thinking was going and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he was too late, as the Vice-Commander unsheathed his sword."Katsura! I'm going to bust you while I have the chance!"

Katsura simply laughed at his declaration. "Unfortunately, I will be disappearing before the rest of you! Adios! Til we meet again!," he saluted. Unfortunately for him, his lower body was just starting to disappear and Hijikata easily handcuffed him. "I'M SORRY! I KINDA STOPPED DISAPPEARING PARTWAY THROUGH! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" he desperately tried to get free of the handcuffs without result.

"All right. You wait right here. In fifteen years, I'll be back to lock you up," Hijikata told him in a mocking manner.

"HANG ON A MOMENT HEREE, HIJIKATA! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Suddenly, a sword was nailed in Hijikata's arse, and he instantly felt. "All right, you rest here, Hijikata-san," Sougo said. "I'll be back in fifteen years to dig your grave," he saluted.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS IN FIFTEEN YEARS!" was Hijikata's last words as he, along with Sougo and Yamazaki, disappeared.

"That's it!" Kondo suddenly realised with a blush. "If this is all never going to happen anyway..."

"...Then now is my only chance!" Ayumu finished his line.

"TAE-SAN!" the Gorilla whooped, running to his loved one.

"YOUNG MASTER!" Ayumu copied the Gorilla's action.

"I PROMISE, IN FIFTEEN YEARS I'LL STILL LOVE YOU!" Kondo said, jumping on to kiss her.

"YOU MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN TALLER, BUT YOU'RE STILL BEST IN GOTHIC LOLITA-"

Both of them were rejected by a single kick, sending both to the dead end of the cliff. "If none of this is going to happen..." both girls said.

"Bye now!" Tae said gently to the others.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE MURDER BACK!" Shinpachi snapped. "YOU ALREADY KILLED THEM BEFORE THEY COULD DISAPPEAR!"

And the two girls disappeared in thin air.

"Nooo!" Sarutobi started sobbing. "After finally seeing Gin again, we have to say goodbye already?! ...That's it! Before everything's over at least give me a goodbye smooch! I'll quietly disappear If you do," she desperately said, imitating the long gone Kondo and Ayumu. She tried to jump on him. "That's okay, right? This is the Final Chapter anyway, RIGHT?!

Unfortunately for her, when she tried to kiss him, her head was gone.

"Your head's already gone ahead to it's final chapter, so can you just disappear completely?" Shinpachi deadpanned, looking at Gintoki's annoyed expression.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEAD?! THIS IS CRAP! GIMME MY HEAD BACK!" Ayame yelled, trampling the ground childishly.

"Don't worry, I have your head right here," Tsukuyo said. "So settle down, and let's head back," she looked away from Gintoki's eyes, and brought Ayame's head even closer to her.

"THAT IS NOT REASSURING AT ALL! I'M NOT DISAPPEARING! YOU'RE MAKING ME DISAPPEAR, FIGURATIVELY!"

"We'll go ahead," Tsukuyo informed the Yorozuya, ignoring Ayame's protests.

"This is jealously, isn't it?!" Ayame scolded at her.

"Do you want me to start selling your body down in Yoshiwara?" she asked her menacingly, with a tick mark on her head. "Goodbye."

"Hey, wait!"

And they too disappeared.

The Yorozuya were the last ones.

"So everybody's gone, huh?" Kagura said. "Gin-chan. Shinpachi. Sadaharu. Let me get a good look at you. There's no guarantee that we'll work as the Yorozuya in the new future," she said, positioning at herself in front of them. "So this might be the end. I want to get a good look at you all!"

"Kagura..." Shinpachi mumbled, and was silenced when Gintoki passed his arms between him, Kagura and Sadaharu, in a group hug.

"I see," he said. "All right, look close. So that we can meet again, some day. Look real close, so no matter how far we're separated, we can track each other down."

"Gin-chan..." Kagura whispered emotionality.

"I know we'll meet again. No matter where or when, I'll be in Kabuki-cho, working under the Yorozuya sign."

They all smiled and broke apart.

"It's a promise," Kagura excitely said.

"I'm sure," Shinpachi nodded. "I'm sure we will!"

"Arghf!" Sadaharu nodded.

"Yeah," Gintoki said, smiling in his old fashion. "It's a promise."

They all held their pinky, sealing the promise, and started to disappear each one of them, till Shinpachi was the only one left. He stayed a few moments quiet, crying pathetically.

"WHY DID ONLY MY GLASSES DISAPPEAAAAAR?!" he screamed to all Heavens. He knelt down, sobbing all the while and then, minutes later, starting to disappear as well.


	2. New surroundings

Gintoki woke up, sensing danger. He got up on his feet, and looked around, starting to sweat bullets. This place wasn't the dirty Kabuki-cho street he knew. The place was a dirt for sure, but there was no human presence whatsoever. He found himself in some sort of forest, with the most taller trees he's ever seen. He unsheathed his sword, sensing the danger coming, and, with a graceful jump, landed on the branch of one the trees. He quickly discovered the source of the disturbance, when he met face to face with a giant abomination of something. The thing was smiling. And it was _aweful_.

"Um, hey there, Amanto-san. This is planet Earth, right? I can still wield this sword because this is supposed to be the land of the Samurai, right? It's not illegal, RIGHT?!," Gintoki asked in a nervous manner.

To his displeasure, the giant retarded tried to eat his head off, but Gintoki was faster. He jumped on another branch, and glared at it.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! IIS THIS THE WAY YOU WELCOME A FOREIGNER, YOU BASTARD?! I swear, if you try that again I'll..." but he couldn't finish the sentence, as the giant bastard tried to handle him. Gintoki knew better than to stay still, and cutted off his hand.

The ugly-face giant took a few steps back and, to Gintoki's astonishment, it's hand started to grow again.

"The hell..."

Gintoki tried attacking the Amanto in different places, hopefully to find a weak spot. He tried taking it's eyes off, cutting it's arms and legs, but they would always grow again. The shit-face Amanto fortunately was too slow for him, and he could try various strategies with succed. Although he was starting to get frustated of not getting the Amanto killed. He finally lost patience, and tried going for it's head. He jumped on top of him, but the giant turned and Gintoki accidentally stabbed the neck.

"You seriously are a grain in the ass..." Gintoki muttered through his teeth, but was shocked to discover steam leaving from it's body. He immediately landed on the ground with an acrobastic jump, and looked at the disintegrating monster.

"Finally it's over. Now I need to find my brats and get the hell outta here. I just hope they don't find themselves in problems...," he muttered to himself, and was so deep in thought that he didn't realise two figures approaching him.

"Gin-san/CHAN!," they cried, and Gintoki turned to look at them gaping.

"That was fast! And what were all those deep lines I said on the last chapter for?!"

"What the hell?! Are you worried because of that?!," Shinpachi snapped.

"Shut you two! Where the hell is Sadaharu? SADAHARUUU PLEASE COME TO MEEEE!," Kagura cried.

"This is going anywhere. We have to find the others, if there are others, of course. I guess that Yamazuki guy was right, it was a bad idea for Tama to destroy the time machine," Gintoki said dead serious.

"That's cruel, Gin-san! You've known Yamazaki for a long time and you've already forgotten his name!," Shinpachi reproached him.

"Anyway, we need to find out where we are, uh-huh!," Kagura said.

"Yeah, this place sucks. The Amanto here sucks," Gintoki said.

"Don't say it twice! Anyway, you guys are right. Kagura and I awoke a while ago, and we found those giants perverted bastards trying to eat us!," Shinpachi said, sweat-dropping.

"Let's walk together. You never know, maybe we might find reasonable people like us. By the way, I guess you know their weak spot is the neck, just saying," Gintoki, said, and the three of them start walking through the forest, trying to avoid the giants.

They walked together for twenty minutes, succeeding at avoiding the Amanto. They walked silently, like thieves. However, in no time they found themselves with the last people they wanted to meet with.

"YOROZUYAAAAAAAAAA!"

The three mentioned, turned around in shock. Fifty meters behind, three figures were running towards them, with five ugly giants running after them. The Yorozuya paled visibly. In the center was Kondo with a panicked face, and it seriously looked as if he was trying to contain a barf. Flanked by both sides were Hijikata at his left, with wide eyes and still somehow keeping a cigarette in his mouth; and Sougo at the right, keeping a straight face, compared to the other two. The five ugly-face giants chasing after them, were about 15-20 meters tall, and two of them had seriously weigh problems. They were _extremely ugly_.

"Those idiots," Gintoki said twitching.

"FORGET ABOUT IT! JUST RUUUUN!," Shinpachi shouted, and the three of them ran, trying to get away from them.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! JUST GET THE HELL AWAY!," Shinpachi turned and yelled to the three of them.

"SHINPACHI-KUUUN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US ALONE! YOU KNOW WHERE TAE-SAN IS, RIGHT?!," Kondo responded.

"LIKE HELL I KNOW! I BET SHE'S MORE THAN HAPPY TO BE AWAY FROM YOU, ANYWHERE SHE IS!"

"DON'T BE CRUEL!," he shouted, with tears coming down this face.

"OI, GORILLA! DON'T DRAG US TO YOUR PROBLEMS! JUST DIE ALREADY!," Gintoki scolded him, turning as well while running.

"SCREW YOU, PERMHEAD! WE'RE DRAGGING YOU TO HELL WITH US, LIKE IT OR NOT!," Hijikata finally decided to snap.

The three of them kept on arguing; both Kagura and Sougo didn't seem to care. But then again, it started to get boring so both of them, tired of being ignored, stopped running and turned to face the disgusting creatures.

"OI, SOUGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!," Kondo yelled to him, worried.

He didn't respond, and instead, unsheathed his sword and pointed to one of the giants. Kagura took a fighting stance and kept distance from Sougo, concentrating in other giant. They both gave a battle cry, and started fighting. Sougo first went to the legs of one of the them, and when it fell, he climbed to it's back and stabbed at the neck. Kagura, having other type of skills, simply tried to lift it's leg, and was surprised sensing what a light weigh it actually was. It was as if the giant didn't have any mass at all. Then again, she was super strong too. Lifting it's leg forcefully, she took it down and dodged the other giants blows, which seemed to where trying now to work united. At some point, one of them was about to get her, but Shinpachi ran to her help, and protected her from the giants hands, which were trying to grab her. At the other side, Hijikata and Kondo were doing the same, leaving Sougo to stab their necks. Gintoki, feeling left out, went to help Shinpachi in protecting Kagura, while she took their necks off.

The battle was surprisingly fast. They learned that those Amanto who seemed to be like a plague in the area, had different sizes and some were fast, and others slow. The problem wasn't the level of difficulty at killing them; the problem was the number. The Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi members, made their way through the forest, hiding themselves as possible from the Amanto. It was hard, considering they seemed to have blood lust for humans. After getting to a clearing, they investigated the zone and found out there were no giants. At least for now.

"Man, those retarded giants are a pain," Hijikata said, lighting a cigarette.

"We're smarter than them, at least. We really need to find a shelter and food. I wonder if we're the only ones who get here. Maybe the others got home safety," Kondo said solemnly, like a real leader.

"Hey, look! There is a house!," Kagura said excitedly, pointing at a ruined cottage.

Gintoki shrugged. "I guess it's better than nothing. I wonder if there's people like us somewhere, or if these planet is full with those bastards."

"For our safety, I hope the first," Shinpachi said, shaking.

The six of them explored the small cottage, and found out the place was a huge mess, and it seemed as if the people in there had to escape because of some invasion of sort.

"I guess they tried to escape from the Amanto," Gintoki said.

Sougo shrugged. "You never know, Danna. Humans can be a threat too. Maybe someone tried to take their place," he suggested.

"Oi, here I found some canned food!," Shinpachi happily announced, digging in the pantry.

"Wow! There's a lot," Kondo exclaimed gleefully.

"I guess we won't starve for now," Hijikata said skeptically.

* * *

><p>Two days have passed since then. The six companions organized a plan to leave the cottage and go to the exterior to find another track of other survivors or food. When they finally agreed to a plan, they prepared themselves with bags full of food, and started the "expedition". At some point of the journey, while they were walking silently not to attract attention, they heard a scream. They ran to the source of the noise, and found a girl with a weird uniform about to be eaten by one of the Amanto. There was another guy with the same uniform on the ground who was watching with tears streaming down his face, shaking violently.<p>

Kagura was the first to act, going for the Amanto, who had the girl prisioned in it's hand, and kicked it's face, preventing it to get her head off. Then Shinpachi chased after her, cutting the hand off the Amanto, and taking the girl in his arms. At the same time, Kondo went to climb up it's back, and thrusted his sword on the neck. The Amanto started disintegrating, just like the others did. Hijikata ran up to the guy and held his hand to help him up. The guy looked up to him with surprise, but accept the gesture pleased. At the same time, Shinpachi put the girl down and she looked at him, as if he had grown to heads.

"Whaat...? How...?," she said, and then started sobbing inconsolably.

"There, there. It's fine now, you're safe," he told her with a sheepish smile.

"Oi, guys! Now that the thing is over, would you tell us if there is any secure place somewhere?," Hijikata asked both of them.

The two looked at the ground sorrowfully.

"We're sorry you guys had to save us. This is shamefull, we're supposed to be soldiers!," the guy declared, clenching his fists.

Gintoki looked up to him and said nothing. The others were just staring at them, and Hijikata raised a brow.

"Soldiers? Is that a joke? You guys couldn't even take one of those retards down, and you call yourself _soldier?"_

_"_I know we're weak, okay?! But it isn't as if we have other choice. Someone has to do it," the boy exclaimed furiously.

"This...em, who are you guys, by the way? You really saved us back there, we're really grateful for that, so we would like to know your names," the girl said shyly, interlacing her fingers.

"You also have very weird clothes and fight very well. Are you guys sure you're not soldiers?," the boy asked as well, but less shy.

"Oh! How rude of us! My name's Romina Castagna. He's my partner, Luis Lugones," the girl said.

"I see...," Gintoki said thinking. "The name's Gintoki Sakata; these are my friends Kagura Yato and Shinpachi Shimura. And these police dogs shall present themselves, 'cause I won't."

"OI!," Hijikata and Kondo yelled.

Romina and Luis blinked both confused. "Police dogs?," they asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot we're not from here. Where we come from these guys are something like the police," Gintoki explained.

"Are you doubting?!," Kondo and Hijikata scolded him.

"I see... I guess it makes sense. You guys have some weird names," Luis said, scratching his head.

"Haha! I say the same for you. My name's Kondo Isao, the Shinsengumi Chief. He's Toushiro Hijikata, the Vice-Commander, and he's Sougo Okita, the best swordman we have," Kondo said proudly.

"COOL!," Luis said with stars in his eyes, and Romina sighed.

"Excuse him, he hasn't matured yet."

"You said before you wanted to find shelter, didn't you?," Luis started saying with a mischievous smirk. "Would you like to join us? We can take you to an outpost we have near Trost...," he started suggesting, but was cut short by Romina.

"Don't, Luis!," she hissed. "These guys are not from the Military, we can't take them to the Recon Corp, or any other corp we know! We should take them to the nearest safe town, and let them live a life!"

"There is no safe place!," he snapped. "These guys are strong, even stronger than many of the inefficient soldiers there are back there! For God's sake, they even killed that 15 meter Titan without breaking a sweat!"

"Oi," Gintoki stood between the two, trying to calm them down. "We're still here, ya' know. Anywhere is find, provided we don't find those retards again."

Both soldiers look up to him, and nodded shamefully.

"We're sorry, guys. We should know better is your choice wherever you wanna go," Luis said, and Romina bowed.

"It's fine. We're not familiar with those places you mentioned, though," Kondo said, crossing his arms.

Romina and Luis looked up, surprised.

"Where are you from, then? You must be from far away not to know the common places around here," Luis said.

"We can talk about that later, let's just say that we're foreigners," Sougo said with a bored face.

"Well, now we definitely know we musn't take you to anything related to the Government. They would surely suspect of you," Romina said determined.

Shinpachi raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Luis and Romina looked at each other, and sighed.

"Lately, we've been having inner problems in our organization. We've found out traitors who'd been trying to throw us down. There's also this Jaeger guy who can turn himself into a Titan, and believe me, people didn't take it well. There still is some people who doesn't trust him, including us. Then there was this Annie girl, but that's other story. The thing is: outsiders are considered dangerous. Especially in times like these," Romina explained them.

"You'd also need to change those clothes. They are really striking and strange," Luis added.

"I see... So this is what it feels being in the Bakufu. What a pain," Gintoki said.

"The what?," Luis asked.

"Another story," Hijikata cutted off. "Take us whetever you want, right now we need to find a secure place. I'm actually surprise we haven't been found by another of those "Titans" you called."

"Wait, you guys don't know that things?!," Luis asked in shock.

"Another story," Sougo said bored.


	3. Suspicions

The six strangers along with the two soldiers, kept on walking until the sun went down. Neither of them opened their mouths, feeling tensed because of the atmosphere. They still were on enemy's territory. The six outsiders were calmly walking behind Romina and Luis, who both started to get nervous, sensing that maybe they were kinda lost.

_Shit, haven't we already passed these weird tree before?,_ Luis thought, sweating bullets.

_I'm pretty sure we did_, Romina thought back, looking at Luis with a paled countenance.

All of sudden, Luis turned back and clapped his hands in a charming manner, looking at them with a false smile. "All right, maybe we should rest a bit. Look here, this place is perfect for a night sleep, don't you guys think?"

The outsiders looked at him with blank stares, and they both started sweating violently.

"For some reason I'm starting to think you guys are lost. Or is it maybe my immagination?," Sougo said in a low voice, scaring the shit out of them.

_This guy's scary!_, they both thought, quivering under his gaze.

"Eh? What are you implying? Of course we know where we're heading. We know this place, remember? After all we always work here, right, Romina?!" He might actually said it a little too nervous.

"You're right, Luis! Let's just sleep here, all right?," she said a little less nervous.

_These guys are definitely lost_, the others thought grimly.

"Isn't it dangerous to sleep here?," Shinpachi asked, raising a brow.

"For some reason, Titans are only active with narutal light. At night they don't really come out, as you may had notice," Luis said.

They all nodded, nonchalantly.

"You're right," Kondo said.

After that, they all organized themselves, looking for a good place to sleep. Gintoki resolved going for a remote branch, and the two soldiers were surprised as how he could jump that high without a 3DMG.

"That's amazing! How do you do that?!," they both exclaimed.

"Eh? This?," Gintoki scratched his head. "Is not that difficult, actually."

"I see the Gorilla has stuck some habits in you, uh-huh," Kagura said.

"Oi! DON'T COMPARE ME WITH HIM!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH TALKING ABOUT, EH?!," Kondo snapped to both of them.

Romina and Luis watched in astonishment as a stupid discussion setted between the three, and the others just ignored them, except for the Shinpachi guy, who was trying to shut them.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU'LL ATTRACT THE RETARDED GIANTS!," he screamed in a high pitch tone.

Luis and Romina looked at them and started laughing uncontrollably. They all looked at them with mild astonishment, and strangely started laughing along with them.

"Oh, guys! You're really funny! I wonder how much time has passed since I have laugh like this," Luis said,removing a tear.

"It actually feels good," Romina added.

"You guys never have fun?," Shinpachi asked, suddenly feeling pity for them.

They both looked down at his question.

"Our superiors are very strict with us, and they don't even care that we're still simple teenagers. It's hard, but you somehow get used to. Wait... who am I kidding? Of course you never get used to this treatment. They want us to turn into weapons for "the sake of humanity"," he spitted in distaste. "Everyday many soldiers die because of those idiotic leaders. The royalty are all half-assed pigs who don't even try to move a finger for this so called "sake of humanity". They use us, and they tear us down. No one is happy. I'm sure, if people was more intelligent, we could make a real plan to kill all those fucking Titans. If the humans were more united... we would find the true happiness," he declared, and fell in silence with the last words.

"Luis-san...," Shinpachi mumbled after hearing his thinking.

No one said anything, and Romina put a hand on his shoulder in a tightly manner.

"Don't worry brat, we understand the feeling. You're not the only suffering after all, ya' know?," Hijikata said exhaling smoke.

"I know that I'm weak, that I can't protect myself and others. I guess that's why I feel like this... so empty. If I had the strengh, I would protect anyone," he said, clenching his fist.

Gintoki, who was still laying on a branch above him, and finally snapped out of it and got down, kicking Luis's head in the process.

"OUCH! SHIT, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!," he cried out, clutching his bump.

"We can't stand hearing your laments for much longer. It's pathetic. If you really want to protect others, you don't need to be strong. Not everyone's strong, but that doesn't mean your soul will fall easily apart. Your presence is more than enough. You have to stick up for your ideals and simply understand what's correct and what's not. That's how we humans really get strong," he said, with his usual bored face, although many could tell that his tone had changed into a more deeper one.

Luis contemplated his words, fascinated, and gave a small smile. "Thanks, Gintoki. I guess you're right."

"Of course he's right! That's Gin-chan for you, uh-huh," Kagura said, proudly.

The others, even Sougo and Hijikata, smiled at the Samurai's words, understanding fully the deep meaning of his words.

"By the way, why do you guys keep saying "san" or whatever after names?," Romina asked curiously.

"Where we come from we have a different culture, and we use honorifics to refer to someone. The honorific "-san" is the most common, used to show respect for someone. Calling someone withouth honorifics is considered rude, but also if you're very close to someone you might not need to use them," Kondo explained, quickly.

"Yeah, although I add the "-san" to Hijikata in a mocking manner," Sougo said.

"Oiiiii! Say that again, you sadist!"

Luis narrowed his eyes, though no one could really blame him. "I've never heard about that. Where are you guys from, seriously?," he suddenly decided to ask a serious question.

The six of them looked at each other, not really convice in telling them the truth yet.

"We're from an island called Japan," Gintoki simply said.

Romina and Luis eyes were big as plates, hearing his statement.

"Wait...you mean...you guys are actually from the other side of the Walls?," Romina breathed out.

They all raised a brow, not really understanding what did she mean by "Walls", but kept silence.

"...I guess," Gintoki simply shrugged.

'But... why would you guys...?"

All of sudden, Sougo let out a yawn. "Can you all just shut your mouths? I don't know about you, but I'm really tired," he said going to sleep, with the back against a tree. He also put on his usual sleep mask with the two eyes painted.

"Wait, guys...," Romina and Luis tried to protest, but they all seemed to ignore them, and imitated Sougo as they went to sleep.

When both of them were sure they were all sleeping, Luis whispered to Romina's ear:

"_Let's keep an eye on them. Sooner or later they'll have to tell us the truth._"


	4. Squad 105th

"I can't believe they're dead. It's all my fault, I should've helped them get rid of that Titan when I had the chance," a dark haired teenager said to the guy next to him, while riding on horseback.

"Don't throw all the blame on you, Hugo. And don't already assume they're dead," his blond friend told him.

Their others squad mates listened their talk as well, but said nothing. They were new in the Recon Corp, and this was their second expedition. They were all from the new 105th Squad, and it was the first time they lose a partner. Or better said, two partners.

"You liked Romina, didn't you?," Hugo asked his friend, Vladmir.

The just mentioned didn't turned to look at him, instead he looked at his squad captain's back with gloomy eyes.

They all kept on looking for Titans in the area, and the squad captain, along with his newbies, were starting to get nervous, as the atmosphere felt tense, and no Titan appeared. The sun was bright and hot, and they all knew sooner or later they'd need to let the horses rest.

"Sir, is this common...? I mean, no Titans seem to be here." The one who dared to ask the big question, was a girl with black short hair and glasses, called Lara Lockwood.

The elder grunted. "No, this is not common at all, Lockwood."

In total, they were eight, including the captain of the squad, Quentin Turner, who was a corpulent man with a thick dark mustache, and cold blue eyes.

The others, beside Hugo Fontela , Vladmir Bratvogel and Lara Lockwood, were Kiara Strauss, a petit girl with a wild sense of adventure, Alan Kooper, a bald guy who trusted his friends more than he would liked, Thomas Sidlik, a guy with ordinary looks who didn't talk too much and instead kept his mouth shut, and Solana Wes, a tall girl with green calculating eyes.

They all kept silence, while they kept on analyzing the zone. Soon, Solana, who was known to have very sensible eyes, saw something at the distance, which the others didn't.

"Sir, I see three people there, sleeping on those branches!," she exclaimed, pointing where she was refering.

The captain along with his newbies had wide eyes. "Let's go, brats! I need too se this with my eyes."

They all went at the surrounding area, and were more than shocked to see, not only the strangers with no militar equip, but also their buddys, Romina and Luis.

"They...they're alive," Kiara mumbled overjoyed.

"Romina...," Vladmir said hopefully and, before he could run to her, Captain Turner stopped him with a hand gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Let me," he said, and approached them with silent steps.

His newbies capted his indirect, and stayed silent, watching all the while. Captain Turner took their pulse, and let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was containing.

He took them in his arms and positioned them on his horse. "They're alive. I don't know how they could survive, but let's just be satisfied for now. About the strangers...," he looked up and saw the three people sleeping comfortably on the branches, like Solana had said before. The oldest of the three seemed to be the one with the strange white permanent, and then there was a young man, maybe as young as his newbies, with glasses and with similar vestiment as the other guy; and finally there was a redhead girl with strange red clothing as well, and an umbrella hanging on her waist. The other two had instead swords.

Captain Turner narrowed his eyes; how had they climbed that high with no 3DMG equip? He then looked near where his disappeared newbies were found, and saw other three guys, all wearing the same strange black uniform. The oldest seemed to be the one with the gorilla-like face, then there was another with black spiky hair, and the youngest seemed to be the one with brown hair and child-like features. They were all still sleeping.

"Wes! Kooper! Lockwood! Fontela! Strauss! Sidlik! I want you six who have the strongest horses to take these strangers. I'll talk with the Commander about this later," he said, and instructed each one of the newbies mentioned. Solana Wes took care of the guy with the black spiky hair; Alan Kooper took the guy with the white permanent; Hugo Fontela the gorilla-like, Lara Lockwood the one with the childish features; Kiara Strauss the red-haired girl; and Thomas Sidlik the glasses guy.

"Let's head back!," Captain Turner announced.

With a new confidence restored, they all went back to their military base.

* * *

><p>Finally arriving to their destination, the trainees felt more than relieved to finally come back with good news. Romina's mom, not having news about her daughter at all, was having panic attacks from time to time, for not knowing anything. No one wanted to give her the bad news they all thought would be, but now, after knowing she and Luis lived, they had hope.<p>

When the 105th Squad arrived, they all seemed to had good faces, fact that puzzled the others Squad's trainees. At the same time, they all noticed the strangers they carried on their horsebacks, and rumors started spreading like if they all were in high school.

"Glad you came back, Quentin."

The just mentioned, got down from his horse, and found himself face to face with the Commander Dot Pixis.

"Thanks, Commander," he said solemnly.

The Commander laughed. "Oh please, don´t need to be formal with me, buddy. We've known each other for a long time, ya' know."

Captain Turner smiled, and looked at his trainees who were all chatting between themselves, don't minding the other superior.

"Hey, brats! Keep quiet and greet Commander Pixis! Don't be rude, dammit!"

Snapping out, they all followed their captain's order and greeted Commander Pixis, putting their hands on their hearts.

"You're not one to talk," Pixis told Quentin with a mocking smirk.

In reply, he coughed and changed the subject. "As you may see, Dot, we've fortunately found our missing trainees alive, and also these strangers," he motioned Pixis to see them, and he gazed at them with wide eyes.

"They definitely aren't from here," he mused. "By the way, I'm relieved you haven't lost any trainees."

"I just hope I won't for a long, long time," he told him silently, not daring to look at his newbies.

"We all do," Pixis mumbled, before turning to his trainees. "Well trainees, you have just arrived for lunch; I suggest you to go to the mess hall, before the food is over. Also save something for your partners, 'cause I think they won't wake up in a while."

"YES, SIR!," they all said at unision, and went to get dinner, not before taking a look to their fellows, who seemed to were having a good dream judging by their stupid grins.

"What should I do with these ones? I think they may be the responsibles for keeping my boys safe and sound," Quentin told the Commander, once his trainees were gone.

Pixis looked thoughtful for a moment, and then turned to his fellow. "Unfortunately we'll have to wait until they wake up. I honestly don't want to treat them as enemies, but my guess is we'll have to take them to the dungeons until the wake up. Leave me the responsability to take care of them; you go to Commander Erwin and tell him the situation," he said, calling some trainees who were casually near them, to help him get the strangers.

"Hi, Commander Pixis, how ya' doing?!," a girl with brown hair in a pigtail greeted him.

"You're too loud for your own good, Sasha," a bald guy said, shaking his head.

The others just huffed at their antics.

"Blouse, Springer, Ackerman, Kirstein. Would you help me carrying these people to the dungeons?", he asked them politely, and they looked at the strangers with curiosity.

"Their clothes...," the black-haired girl, Mikasa, murmured, intrigued.

"What's the matter with them?," Jean asked her, sensing something strange in her voice.

"They're Japanese," she simply said, before going to help Pixis, leaving a wide-eyed Jean behind.

* * *

><p>"Commander Erwin," Quentin knocked the door unhesitatingly, waiting for an answer from the interior.<p>

"Come in," he simply said.

Captain Turner entered the room and found Commander Erwin reading some papers he had on the desk.

"What's the matter, Turner?," he asked him directly.

"I came to inform you I found my missing trainees alive and with some... outsiders."

All of a sudden, Erwin looked up, looking at him as if he had just entered the room.

"Go on," he encouraged him to talk.

"They are six people. Neither of them has common clothes, and three of them wear a strange black uniform, as if they were from an organization apart. It also surprised me when I found the other three sleeping on high branches, as they didn't have any 3DMG equip. They were with my trainees, and I suspect they're alive thanks to them, because one of my trainees, Hugo, told me he saw Romina about to be eaten by one of the Titans..."

"You mean Romina Castagna, Berta's daughter?," Erwin interrupted him.

"Yes, Commander," he nodded.

Erwin sighed. "Now at least she'll be relieve...," he mused. "So," he continued "you say these outsiders saved them, right?"

"That's what I believe, sir," he nodded.

Erwin kept a thoughtful expression for a moment, and suddenly stood up, startling Quentin in the process.

"I'm going to visit them, please tell Levi and Hange to meet me down in the dungeons."

"Yes, sir," Quentin nodded with a salute.

* * *

><p>Luis woke up, feeling strangely disorientated. He got into a sit position, and looked at his surroundings. He immediately noticed he was in the infirmary, next to Romina who was still asleep.<p>

"Hey, finally you're awake you sleepy head," a voice said next to him, and Luis felt stupid for not noticing his friends were with him.

"Hi, Alan... guys, em, I feel kinda lost now, he," he said scratching his head sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it, we're glad you're okay, buddy!," Kiara said loudly, awakening Romina as a result.

"Nice going, Wild Girl," Lara told her mockingly.

"Ups."

"Guys... you're all here," she said, once she had looked at her surroundings.

"We were very worried for you guys. We're just relieved we haven't lost you," Hugo told them, looking down and feeling guilty, all in one.

Thomas nodded, and Vladmir landed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "We're just happy to have you back," Vladmir said, eyeing especially at Romina.

"I'll never forget how that Titan was about to eat you, Romina. I didn't do anything about it, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life," Hugo said, still looking down.

"Oh shut up! Don't be so overdramatic!," Romina suddenly snapped, surprising them all. "We're alive, aren't we?," she stated with a smile.

They all looked at her smiling in content. "Yes we are," they all said.

"Oh!," Luis suddenly remembered. "Where is Gintoki and the others?!," he asked, uneasy.

"Gintoki? Who...? Oh! You mean those strange guys who were with you? We took them here, don't worry. I guess they're somewhere around here," Kiara said cheerfully.

"They saved your lifes, didn't they?," Thomas talked, all of sudden.

They looked at him, not yet accustomed to hear him talking.

"Yes they did. They're some special guys. Though we know they're hiding something," Romina said.

They frown at her resolve. "You do?," Lara asked.

"Yeah, but nevermind that. They're good people, I'm sure of it," she answered determined.

"She's right," Luis contributed. "They told us they come from an island Japan. But the thing is, that island is from outside the Walls. So, why would they be here?"

They all shared an expression full of dismay and astonishment, hearing at this statement.

"That... that can't be...," Lara started saying.

"It doesn't make any sense!," snapped Kiara, holding her hair in frustation.

"What doesn't make sense?," a cold voice said from behind.

They all turned around and met with Solana Wes, holding a tray full of food.

"Unlucky me, I miss your little conversation, " she said, leaving the tray between Romina and Luis. "I saved this for you," she told both kindly. She then turned to glare at the others. "You shit heads leave me all the work, uh? You guys own me," she told them darkly, and they all shivered.

Luis and Romina laughed heartily.

"Thanks a lot, Solana! Now that I notice, I'm starving," Luis said, before starting devoring the food.

"Thanks a lot, Solana," Romina told her with a kind smile.

Solana blushed a bit and huffed. "Yeah, just concentrate in the food. Now, what was the conversation about?"


	5. Meeting at the dungeons

Gintoki was having a beautiful dream. There he was, playing pachinko, all the while eating the best parfait ever. Her lover, Ketsuno Ana, was next to him, looking at him with lovely eyes and a smile wich he sweared could melt just by staring. He finished the last of his parfait; he won the pachinko. Everything was going fine, they were leaning closer and closer and then... Someone kick him. _Hard._

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted coming face to face with the mayo bastard.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SLEEP WHEN WE'RE LOCKED IN THIS SHITTY PLACE?!," he retorted back

"DON'T COME WITH THAT CRAP, YOU MAYO BASTARD! I WAS HAVING THE BEST DREAM! HOW YOU DARE KICK ME IN MY DREAMS, YOU FREAK?!"

"SHUT YOU TWO! THIS IS GETTING NOWHERE!" Shinpachi scolded both of them. "Where are we? Seriously talking..."

"This looks like some kind of dungeon," Hijikata mused, looking at his surroundings.

"Nice observation, Hijikata-san. It seems that your dog food hasn't rotten your brain yet," Sougo, who still had his mask on, said.

"Do you want to start something here, eh?!" Hijikata snapped, with a tick mark.

"Calm down, Toshi. First of all, is everybody awake?" Kondo asked, looking at his companions.

"Yeeesh, it's impossible to stay awake with you all shouting like school kids," Kagura said, yawning.

"Says the one who didn't wake up while they were carrying us..." Shinpachi deadpanned.

"Well, you didn't wake up either, Megane," she told him.

"OI! Don't call me by that name! You all know how I hate being resemble as just a pair of glasses!" Shinpachi shouted, indignant.

"What's the matter with that Shinpachi? We all know your glasses conform the 95% of your soul," Gintoki said as a matter of fact with a bored face.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN GET TO THAT CONCLUSSION?!"

"Well, your glasses were with me all along, before your body came in," Kagura said scratching the insides of her ear.

"BUT, WHY?!" he yelled.

"Face the reality, kid," Hijikata said.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONES WHO SHOULD DO IT!"

"So these are the freaks, uh? They really are lively. Especially the glasses guy," a new voice said.

"STOP WITH THE GLASSES REFERENCES!" Shinpachi cried, turning to face the one who spoke.

The others also turned their heads (including Sougo, who took off his mask), and met face to face with three people. The three of them had dead serious looks, as if they were trying to contain a shit. The one who talked was a petit man with the most serious face of them all, and there was another blond guy with bushy eyebrows, and a boy/girl? wearing glasses. Or maybe the other way around.

"Em, who are you guys? If you're looking for terrorists or enemies of the Bakufu or whatever, you got it wrong... Wait... this is not the Bakufu, right? We're not actually locked here for life in a prison for some stupid crime we committed, RIGHT?!" Gintoki asked loudly, sweating bullets.

"Yeah, these guys are lively for sure," the glasses man/woman said.

The petit man sighed, clearly irritated and glared at Gintoki with all his might. "We are the ones here to make the questions, Permhead. Now tell us, who the hell are you?"

"Do you have problems with my hair, eh, cut-bangs?! Don't you know how difficult is living with a permanent?!" Gintoki snapped back, as the short guy had touched a sensible topic. His acquaintances just sweat-dropped, already knowing about the "Love and Hate" relation he had with his hair. The other three, who didn't, looked at him through the bars with a weird expression, though the cut-bangs dude wore a more than pissed expression if anything worse.

"You fucking dirty rat, know your place!" he hissed, about to get in the cell and sink his head in the hard stone, but was quickly stopped by bushy-eyebrows.

"Your language is the most dirty thing in here," Sougo said, not really caring about the glare he received in response.

"Calm down," Busshy-eyebrows told him, and the short guy simply grunted in an unbalanced acceptance. In the meanwhile, the glasses guy/girl was trying to hide her/his smile, wich was twitching wantonly.

"I'm sorry to keep you locked in here, but we can't be sure if your enemies or not. At least yet. I'm Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps, " The bushy-eyebrows presented himself. "These are Corporal Levi Rivaille and this is the 4th Squad leader, Hange Zoe." The second grunted in acknowledgement and the latter simply smirked.

"A pleasure to finally meet the outsiders!" Hange said cheerfully, and Levi simply stared at her with mild amusement. If you could call it that.

"Hehe, I see," Shinpachi scratched his head, awkwardly. "My name's Shinpachi Shimura, and this is Kagura Yato. That's Gintoki Sakata, our boss; we work in the Yorozuya," he told them, trying to keep a friendly aura.

The three of them raised a brow.

"Yorozuya?" Erwin asked. "What is that?"

"We simply do odd jobs to gain money. We do everything, except illegal stuff, of course," Gintoki said, folding his arms behind his head, so they'd see he was relaxed.

"Yeah, sure," Levi and Hijikata grumbled at the same time, and they both exchanged glances.

"And who you might be?" Hange asked the guys in uniform.

"We're part of the Shinsengumi, a police force back home. I'm Commander Kondo Isao, and he's my Vice-Commander Toushiro Hijikata and Sougo Okita, our best swordsman," he said, looking at his partners with a proud face

"I never heard of a police force called Shinsengumi before," Erwin said with a frown.

"That's because we're not from here, Commander-san. We actually shouldn't even be here. ," Sougo said, and the three members from the Survey Corps eyed him warily.

"I'm going to ask this only once," Erwin declared in a less friendly manner, in which he had talked previously. "Are you friends of foes?"

They all looked at him with a determined expression, wich surprised the three Survey Cops members, as they could almost see fire burning with passion in all those bored eyes.

"NO, SIR!" they declared at unision, standing up.

Levi raised an eyebrow in bemusement. "Well, I see you can be kind of serious, after all. Shame you're all idiots in the outside."

"I'm impressed as well," Hange said with a smile, but then turned serious. "By the way, where are you from, exacly? You've never mentioned the place yet."

The prisoners shared nervous glances. Finally, Hijikata sighed, as saying _"We really don't have much of a choice, huh?"_

"We're from Edo, Japan. And before you asked, yes, the place is kinda located outside those "Walls" of yours that brat mentioned before," he said, remembering the previous shock of Luis when they told him that.

The three listeners widened their eyes in pure shock, never having heared of someone who lived outside the Walls.

"That can't be true. No human lives on the other side of the Walls..." Levi murmured, not sure of his own words.

"Well, you're seeing them right now, cut-bangs," Gintoki stated.

"But how...? Aren't you lying?" Erwin asked.

"Now I see... I thought I somehow knew your strange clothes," Hange said, looking steadily at Shinpachi and Gintoki. "Also those weird names... You guys certainly aren't from here," she said in a low voice, but then cracked in a smile. "But then again, I would be mesmerized to hear your story!," she enthusiastly said, clapping her hands.

"Goddammit, Hange..." Levi looked away, annoyed of his friend's manners.

"Yeah, about that," Shinpachi started, all the while sweating, "Our story is kinda... bizarre. We don't expect you to believe us..."

"Try us," Levi crossed his arms, accepting the challenge.

Shinpachi gulped, and looked at the others, who were all wearing stoic expressions.

"Well... you see. From where we are there aren't Titans. Actually, we live under the threat of the Amanto, which is the name we use to call the... aliens."

"Aliens?" Erwin asked, never feeling that confused for years. He could see that his other two companions were trying to assimilate the information as well.

"Yes," Shinpachi merely said. "Our country is called the Land of the Samurais, which are noble and legendary warriors who fight for their honor. These guys here, including me, believe it or not, are samurais. The thing is, many years ago, the Amanto arrived at Earth and tried to impose their authoritarian regime, in wich they also prohibited the use of swords, the samurai's weapon and soul. A war broke out between the Samurais and the Amanto, and unfortunately they won," he said, momentarily looking sad.

The three Survey Corp soldiers listened in silence to his speech, and flinched, seeing the expressions of hatred creeping out on Gintoki's red eyes and the Shinsengumi members.

"The Amanto surpassed the Samurais in number, and they also had an advanced technology which caught them by surprise."

"How advanced is that technology you talk about?" Hange asked him.

"They had all sorts of artificial arms and space ships," he lamely answered.

"And how come we've never meet this "Amanto" you're talking about?" Erwin asked him warily.

"_There_ is the problem. This place is not familiar at all for us. For all we know those Titans we've seen could be some sort of Amanto we've never seen before, though that's not the matter. The matter is: a while ago we travelled to the future with a time machine a friend of us built. We were with my sister, a guy named Yamazaki who's also part of the Shinsengumi, a ninja called Sarutobi, a... woman called Tsukuyo, our dog Sadaharu and laid-off man called Hasegawa. Oh! And also Tama and Katsura..."

"There's more of you?" Levi asked, looking suddenly apprehensively.

"Yes. But I haven't reached that part yet," he continued telling the story. "When we tried to get back to our time, our friend Tama destroyed the machine, saying that it wasn't necessary, as we would go more naturately, and also save energy. And we did travelled, but somehow instead of going back to our time we arrived here, in this strange world," he finished.

After hearing the story, they all felt silence, as trying to process the information. The Survey Corp members were having an internal debate in whenever believe their story, as bizarre as it sound, or not. Sincerely, the three of them wanted to believe them, specially Hange, who would felt fascinated and more than happy to have the opportunity to talk with people of other worlds.

"I've reached to my conclussion," Erwin announced, all of sudden. They all looked at him, waiting impaciently for an answer. "I feel deeply grateful for your vote of confidence in telling your story... if it's really the true story," he said with a stern face. "You didn't hesitate in telling me the details, and your emotions seemed genuine enough. But we can never be sure. However, I'm depositing my vote of confidence in you, and I'll expect good results. We're going to set you free from these cell bars, but you're going to be vigilated at all times. We can't afford any more damage. Then again, though we'll trust you for the time being, we'll have to talk to our superiors about these matters, and I sincerely don't expect them to trust you as easily as we do." When he finished, they all nodded in submission.

Hange proceeded to open the lock, and Erwin flashed a smile, looking back once more at the intruders.

"By the way, some trainees are very eager to meet you."


	6. Meeting with the Squad 105th

It was reckless for the inhabitants of Edo to challenge the trust of the people they had recently met, even if deep inside they knew that, at some time or another, things would become more complicated; and distancing would be the best option, even if they got too suspicious. It was not a good idea getting into unfamiliar territory, especially when they were all surrounded by human's matters, which carry along many other internal conflicts they didn't want to get nosy with. They already had enough, having traveled at the wrong time and space, and having no news about their other companions. That's why they wouldn't get in problems with these people. Not at all.

By then, they were being escorted by Hange to the dinning room, ignoring with bored expression all her tattling about the Titans, the Government and other things they didn't even want to know about. All the other trainees who passed along bowed respectufully to Hange, and felt pity for the outsiders. They were actually about to snap, when they finally arrived to the dinning room.

"Hey! Gintoki!," a familiar voice shouted excitedly. They turned their necks and found Luis waving at them sitting at a table along Romina and a few other newbies, who were gazing at them curiously.

Eager to escape from the annoying and crazy woman, they went ahead to meet them, ignoring Hange completely.

"Yo!," Gintoki and Kondo greeted; the permhead lazily, and the gorilla more enthusiastic.

"Guys, It's so nice to see you! Luis and me were worried they might had judge you falsely," Romina said.

"Well, they were kinda harsh, getting us locked in a dungeons...," Gintoki started saying.

"However, at least you're used to being trapped, Danna, don't sweat it," Sougo said, eyeing all the Yorozuya members together, as if he knew them all well.

"Shut, up, you sadist!," Gintoki snapped.

"And why the hell are you gazing at us too with that contemptuous expression!?," Shinpachi screeched.

"Oh, It's on!," Kagura said with a fuming head, going to punch that contemptuous expression out of his face, but fortunately Shinpachi grabbed her, not entirely oblivious of the other people watching their display with a dumbstruck face.

"Stop bothering, brats," Kondo bumped their two faces. He then coughed, turning to the others.

"So... these are the guys that saved you, huh?," A bald guys said, looking at Romina and Luis, who for some reason were sweating bullets. He was amazed at the stupidity the strangers seemed to radiate.

"Uh? Ah! Yeah!," Luis said.

"You don't sound convincing at all!," A brown-haired girl exclaimed in a high pitch voice. "By the way, we're deeply grateful for saving our friends back there. My name's Kiara Strauss, nice to meet ya'!" The petit girl appeared to be the most jubilant of them all, and the inhabitants of Edo couldn't help but smile at her gleeful grin.

"Oh, that's true! I'm Alan Kooper, by the way. Thanks again for saving them!," the bald guy presented himself cheerfully.

"I'm Solana Wes, and by how Romina and Luis described you, It seems you're not bad people," the tall gir with cold eyes said, showing respect in her voice.

"I'm Lara Lockwood, thanks again, we owe you one," the girl with black short hair and glasses said in a low voice.

"Vladmir Bratvogel. Nice too meet you finally," a young blond boy said, with a smile, showing a rare sight of acceptance.

"Hugo Fontela. It's weird to find these days people valiant as you," a black haired boy with childish features said, grinning widely.

"Thomas Sidlik... Thanks...," the last boy spoke up, looking at the heroes with an aproval glint.

"Well, we're glad to finally meet some friendly people around here. I'm Shinpachi Shimura, we're also glad you're all together."

"Mmm, what the glasses guy said. I'm Toushiro Hijikata, vice-chief of the Shinsengumi. This idiot next to me is Sougo Okita, and that's our chief Kondo Isao."

At this point, the strangers had had enough confidence, and were now sitting with them, looking at each other with no rancor or remorse. The atmosphere was quiet while the stupid heroes ate, but it wasn't an awckward type of silence. It was a type of silence wich held respect and acceptance above all other things. The scouts were truly intrigued of the outsiders, but they all arranged not to ask personal questions about their lifes. Strangely, the one who most persisted with that idea was Solana, who simply said that some secrets were meant to just be secrets, and that their pasts didn't have to come into play, after they had showed themselves as worthy people. Her friends respected her opinions, and knew that it was said that se had had a very difficult life before she'd joined at the Survey Corps. None of them dared to ask her about it.

"So... Luis and Romina told us you three are part of a police force or some sort, uh?," Lara asked them, trying to learn more about them.

"Yeah, they're basically the Bakufu's dogs," Gintoki snorted.

"Tch, don't try to make them feel you're some cool shit or something, sugar brain. At the end, you'll just disappoint them like the lame and unmotivated samurai you are," Hijikata decided to strike back verbally and as composed as he could. Though, you could clearly see a tick mark on his face.

"Don't open your mouth where they ain't calling you. You'll just disgust everyone with your putrid mayo-breath," Gintoki striked again, also with a tick mark.

"Stop it, guys. Now they defenitely have a bad image of you two," Shinpachi calmly said, seeing as how everyone was looking at them with pity.

"Um...yeah. By the way, what is the Bakufu? This is the second time, I believe, you name it," Luis asked them with pure curiosity.

"It's the way we basically name our government. The Bakufu is lidered by a Shogun, who'd be the President or King, or whatever. Our current Shogun's called Shigueshigue. A very good person and leader," Kondo said solemnly.

"You sound like you've actually met him before," all paired of eyes fell on Thomas, who rarely spoke up.

Kondo laughed out loud. "Yeah. We all have met him a couple of times. He's a very good friend and admirable also."

"Whoa, he sounds like an awesome dude," Alan commented joyfully.

"Yeah. He's that type of guy who'd always stay as a simple and humble person, against all odds. He's a true leader and always thinks about the others instead of himself. He's as simple as that," Shinpachi said with a hint of admiration in his voice.

"You really respect that Shogun, I see," Vladmir mused.

"What type of government you have here, anyway?," Sougo asked.

"A monarchy. A very shitty monarchy," Luis huffed.

"All monarchys are shitty, uh-uh!," Kagura said, and though they all laughed at ther comment, Shinpachi turned to her and reproached saying "_Don't use that language, Kagura-chan!_"

"But seriously, a monarchy? That sounds from the Middle Ages," Gintoki frowned.

"Don't say it out loud, Gin-san! There're still some countries back home with a monarchical system. Don't even try to touch sensible topics so casually!," Shinpachi scolded.

"Shut it, Megane! It's not like that, and by how this people think, I woudn't be surprise they don't even have a prime minister!"

"Now you're just treating them as retarded human beings!"

"Em, guys, what are you talking about? What is a prime minister?," Kiara asked them confused.

All Edo's inhabitants' eyes were directed to the girl who spoke up, and they saw the others were also looking at them with blank expressions. For a moment, there was only silence, and everyone could tell they were having some sort of staring contest.

"Let's just forget everything we said back there," Gintoki suggested.

"Yeah, by the way...," Shinpachi started saying, but was interrupted as a voice suddenly said behind him.

"Hey, outsiders, I have to talk with you," they turned and met with the Captain Turner.

"Hey, Captain! These guys saved us back there!," Romina told him, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I suspected it, Romina. Don't worry, for now I see them as friends. For now..." Talking to his once lost subordinate, he strangely showed a tired look, but quickly changed it back to his serious and composed mask when he looked at the strangers.

"I need to talk to you, privately. Follow me," he said, indicating output.

* * *

><p>"So... we basically are going to have some sort of interrogation with all this important people, uh?," Gintoki said in a boring manner.<p>

"Don't say it as if it doesn't matter! This is very serious. You'll have to present yourselfs at the court and you'll be judged by Darius Zackly, the head of the Military. This is not going to be a walk in the park. Darius is a very stern character, and you guys will have to demostrate him that your lifes have value. There will be lots of other people in there, me and Romina and Luis included. Also the other three you met in the dungeons. We'll be there to defend you, so don't worry. Just try to behave with the judge. That's all that matters in the end."

"They won't ask me about how I came to Earth, right Gin-san?" **(1) **Kagura asked, clutching at his sleeve.

"Why would they do that, you idiot!?," he scolded her.

"I see we'll have some things to talk about back home, Danna," Sougo told him with an ominous smile.

"Look what you've done! Now they'll defenitely discover you!," Gintoki yelled.

Quentin Turner stared at them with a blank face, and sighed as they all started to argue. _This is going to be very problematic, I just know it_, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): <strong>Remember that Kagura had actually came to Earth illegally, because she had sneaked into the ship wich was bound to Earth. So she tecnically is an illegal incomer.


	7. Starting the day

After their little talk, Captain Turner offered the six idiots (he now for sure recognized them as simply idiots) a room service, where they could spend the night, instead of those dirty cells back at the dungeons. Neither Erwin or Levi complied at his proposal; Erwin because he felt shame for them, and Levi simply because he wouldn't want to be near them, especially having dirt from head to toe like pigs. He didn't like them at all, especially that stubborn perm-head bastard who dared to look down at him, as if he was just a bug. He also remembered that glasses guy who would be whining at every single stupid thing they said; what the hell was that brat's problem, anyway? Erwin would just shrugged it off as if it didn't annoy him. Maybe because it didn´t, and actually saw them as funny and interesting characters.

The night passed heavy and heated, and it was finally morning. Hijikata was the first one to wake up and, after stretching his muscles, he woke Kondo and Sougo. The latter would just give up to his placid dream-land, anytime he could, protected from the outside with his colorful mask. They then woke the Yorozuya. Shinpachi wasn't a problem at all, because after all, he was the straight guy from them all, and the only one with some hint of housewife's skills. Kagura and Gintoki were another case. They all (not included Sougo, who had sneaked away from them, and was sleeping at a corner) struggled to get them the hell up, gaining in exchange several bruises and punches from Kagura. Finally, they opted to just destroy the beds so they woudn't have any other comfortable place to sleep. They woke up in response, but then they remembered they were basically prisoners, and that they had just destroyed part of their property. _Crap_.

"Nice. We've just awoken, and we are already having problems," Hijikata cursed under his breath, kicking a piece of wood wich was casually hanging from the bed in an awkward position.

"Yeah, well done guys, you all need a medal for your foolishness. I would recommend you to go out and ask those retarded giants one. I know they'll be pleased with your retarded presence," Gintoki said abhorred, with a tired Kagura hanging from his back, just like a monkey.

"Emm, you guys remember what Turner-san told us yesterday, don't you? He's going to appear at any time," Kondo reminded them.

"Yeah, you're right. This is going to be a shitty day, argh," Hijikata said, lighting up a cigarette.

Gintoki looked at him with disgust. "How can you smoke so early in the morning!? You're going to have some hell of lungs problems, you idiot!"

Hijikata vein-popped. "I don't want to hear that from the suggar-freak who'll get diabetes at any time."

"Oi, oi, just calm down. We don't have time for this," Shinpachi calmly stepped between the two.

"Tch," both of them cursed under their teeth, though they reluctantly came to a stop.

"Toshi, Gintoki, you two need to stop fighting over stupid things, since we somehow represent a threat to this guys who mean serious business, and we have to show them we're not enemies. Also, they don't seem to be very tolerant. You've already seen the shorty with the cut-bangs," Kondo told them, crossing his arms.

"I agree with Kondo-san, Hijikata-san. Even though I'd love to see you get executed by this people, I don't want to risk our lives, just because they think we're as miserable as you," Sougo said, sitting on the floor in the corner.

"You're not helping at all, Okita-san!" Shinpachi scolded him, seeing the killing intent Hijikata was emaning.

All of sudden, the door was open in a loud, yet careful way. Captain Turner appeared in the room and glanced at them. And then he saw what was left of the beds.

"What. The Hell. Happened?" he asked in a low voice, glaring at them dangerously.

They all looked down in shame, avoiding the captain's deadly glare.

"You see... Turner-san, we kinda destroy it accidentaly, em... because..." Shinpachi started saying, and didn't quite know how to finish. Gintoki, who sensed Shinpachi's problem, finished the sentence.

"Kagura turned into a wild beast in her sleeping and started punching everything like King Kong," he blurted out.

"OIIII! DON'T YOU DARE DRAG ME OUT AS THE TROUBLE MAKER, YOU BASTARD!" Kagura yelled, forcing her fists at his direction.

"Danna's right. We fortunately succed at stoping the King Kong within her," Sougo stepped in.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, TURNER-SAN! I WAS SLEEPING WHEN THOSE IDIOTS SHATTERED THE BED INTO PIECES. I SWEAR I'M INNOCENT!" the King Kong shifter told the captain.

The latter, who simply stood there while they were constantly attacking each other in a verbal and meaningless fight, rubbed his temples, sensing a very terrible headache coming. "_If they keep like this, I might just kill them before the trial,_" he thought, meaning it.

"OH GODDAMIT! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he finally snapped, in a fit of anger.

Miraculously they all shut up, though the captain still felt the throbbing tick mark on his head, wich was beating painfully.

"We'll discuss about that shitty bed later, now we all need to get going to the court. Or is it that you forgot you're prisoners, uh? Now stop acting like fucking circus monkeys, and go there to prove Darius you're innocents. Or that at least you don't represent a menace for us!" he told them, as he indicated them to follow him.

The inhabitants of Edo followed him from behind, immersed in an awkward silence. The road didn't last long, though, and fortunately they didn't meet anyone in the way. Except some weird trainees who looked at them with wide eyes as if they were aliens or something. The idiots didn't even bother in hiding their shock. The annoyed inhabitants from Edo returned to them a face of their own, wich casted pure boredom. Some of them, like the bald short guy, the one with the green eyes, the girl with the pigtail, and the horseface, winced. Other just stared at them blankly. Like the girl who seemed to be the only japanese in there, besides them.

"We're finally here," the captain sighed, and looked at them. "Remember this'll be like an interrogation. Like when you talked to Erwin, okay? So don't panick," he told them, before getting in into his seat.

They remained standing there, looking at the door by which their guide stepped in.

"...Who's Erwin, anyway?" Gintoki said all of sudden. The others simply shrugged and walked through the door.

What greeted them in there was quite a sight. The court was actually immensed, as the ones they've only seen on TV. They curiously felt as if they were about to speak at the ONU, or some big shit like that. People who looked like serious politicians were sitting on the stands, and they were all looking at them down with hateful expressions. The only ones they could recognized were Luis and Romina who were looking down at them with stupid grins (Also Luis was held ing his thumbs up), and the three weirdoes they'd met back at the dungeons. The inhabitants of Edo felt uneasy all of sudden and started sweating bullets.

_"IS THIS REALLY JUST A FUCKING INTERROGATIOOOOOOOON?!" _they all comically thought, looking down at their feet with their faces shadowened by some strands of hair.

"Please procced," a deep voice echoed in the spacious room, wich they assumed was from that Darius Zackly old dude who was supposed to be as important and reckless as all the Yakuza's leaders all together.

They followed his indication and walked awkwardly forward, where six chairs were casually waiting for them. They sat at the same time, and all of sudden the room felt terribly cold. They all could actually sweared they saw a gloomy atmosphere surrounding the six.

The judge clearly his throat, already sensing those strangers characters were going to be a pain.

"Let's start."


	8. The trial

**_Japan - Edo (2015)_**

The weather in Edo was peaceful, with the same people and the same places. Tsukuyo was standing on the top of a roof, watching the sunset.

"Where are you, Gintoki?" she quietly muttered.

"You sense it too, don't you?" A smooth voice talked by her side.

Tsukuyo turned and met with Otae, Shinpachi's sister.

"Since we were children, Shinpachi and me always had this sort of... connection. It's the sort of connection only brothers can have, if you know what I mean. Even if we were separated, we would feel a warm feeling of life, knowing that we can be sure the other is safe and sound... But since we came back here, I don't feel anything."

"Have you seen Tama?" Tsukuyo asked, a minute later, trying to change the subject.

Otae still was watching the sunset with an absent look, but managed to shake her head. "She must be with the old Gengai. She's the one who carries the guilty, after all. Sarutobi saw her trying to help Gengai in setting a link with my brother and the others with an actual desperate expression."

"I see... so I guess I'll be going then," Tsukuyo said, turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Otae couldn't help but ask.

"To the old geezer workshop. I want to see If he's doing well at repairing the time machine."

Otae nodded. "If there are news, you know where to find me."

Tsukuyo, who was already walking away, stopped for a second hearing her whispering weakly those words, and proceeded, not looking back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, in another dimmension...<strong>_

"_Gin-san, we are screwed, aren't we? This weird people is looking at us as if we had killed the Shogun_." Shinpachi said telepathically, his face turning blue.

"_Calm down, Shinpachi. Maybe... m-maybe they want to know about us a-and they got us here because they want t-to know about us, so they would meet us.."_

_"You're the one who needs to calm dooown! You're even more nervous than me, aren't you? You're speaking nonsense!"_

Kondo looked at them from his chair cautiously. _"Guys, look at the judge, just look at his face! He's very pissed, isn't he? I-I think we should try for once to talk respectufully."_

_"Kondo-san is right," _Hijikata intruded. _"I can tell by their looks these people is the conservative type. Look at those guys over there, are they trying to represent Satan or something? They creep me out."_

_"AAAAAH! MY EYES, MY EYES! What is happening?! Is this real, or is it an ilusion?!" _Kagura mentally yelled, with wide eyes.

"_DON'T TRY TO AVOID REALITY BLAMING YOUR EYES! This is reality!"_ Shinpachi yelled back.

A cough was heard in the big room and their eyes fell on the judge.

"Let's see..." he mused, looking at some papers he had on.

"If I am not wrong, you six were found during an expedition by Quentin Turner along with his disappeared trainees, Romina Castagna and Luis Lugones, " he said, eyeing the two soldiers who were trying not to look nervous as all the stares felt on them.

"There are several interesting witnesses and involved who had told me about some of your abilities and situations."

There was a pause in wich all eyes were directed and focused on the newcomers.

"First of all, I shall present myself. My name is Darius Zackly, actual leader of the Military and also your judge. There in that corner, you can see one of the branches from the Military called Garrison, who are in charge of mainteining and patroling the Walls. The Commander in charge of the Garrison is Dot Pixis," he explained, as the chief Pixis bowed at them.

"Over there you can see the Survey Corps, which explores outside human territory for the mankind. You've already met Commander Erwin along with Corporal Levi and the 4th Squad Leader Hange Zoe."

The inhabitants of Edo wandered their gaze from one side to another on edge.

"And there you have the final branch of the Military, the Military Police Brigade in charge of Nile Dok. They are in charge of maintaining the order within the Inner Walls and they serve as the King's guard."

Darius finished introducing the Military, as some members wore a puzzled expression, asking themselves why would Zackly present them to the outsiders.

After he finished speaking, Kondo stepped forward manfully and cleared his voice.

"We thank you for explaining us how the Military is divided here, Your Honor. My name is Kondo Isao, head of the Shinsengumi, an independent police force back in Edo; and this are my comrades, Toushiro Hijikata, my vice-chief, and Sougo Okita, captain of our 1st Division. The one there with the dead fish-eyes is Gintoki Sakata, boss of the Yorozuya Odd Jobs, and the other two are their partners, Shinpachi Shimura and Kagura Yato."

"Odd Jobs?" Darius asked, ignoring the mocking way in wich he refered to Gintoki.

"Em, yeah. That's what me and my brats do, Your Honor. We do odd jobs to help people in resolving their problems. But we never do illegal stuff, we are a legitimate business," Gintoki concluded, looking bored.

The judge narrowed his eyes but said nothing in response.

"I see... so, tell us about this place you live in. Many people in here tried to look for information or at least some background about you six, but found nothing. And that I guess supports your cover, as Commander Erwin had told us about your... situation."

Kondo nodded in understanding. "We understand your suspicions, Your Honor. But we can assure you we don't mean any harm to your people," he said solemnly, and the judge nodded.

_They're doing it quite well for now. I see Kondo has experience in this kind of things_, Quentin Turner thought, looking at his display.

_Gori-san, keep on it! You're rockin' this place like there's no tomorrow!_ Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi thought at the same time, looking at him in approval.

"We'll see in the future if you're obedient to your word, Commander Isao. Now please tell us about your world."

"We live in a country called Japan, a small island in Asia, located within the Pacific Ocean. We live in the capital Edo, which is also the commercial capital for the Amanto..."

"Amanto?" Darius asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's how we call the beings who had invaded our planet from outer space," Hijikata said nonchalantly.

"Are you taking us as fools?! Don't lie to us! There can't possibly exist nothing out there!" One of the weird dudes from the cult rapped out. The one and only Pastor Nick.

"Oiiii! No one asked your opinion, you Satan follower or whatever! Go to your mother and make her give birth to you again, you little nature's mistake!" Gintoki snapped loudly, pointing him with the forefinger.

"Yeah, Gin-chan's right! Go home, baseborn!" Kagura added besides him.

"YOU TWO STOP MAKING HIM LOOK LIKE A NATURE'S MISTAKE. EVEN IF HE IS, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSEEE!" Shinpachi screamed, and buried their faces in the ground. _Hard_.

Suddenly, the silence filled the room and they all looked at the three with pure amazement and shock. Luis, Romina and their captain Quentin, along with many others, were gaping at their shameless speech, and some others, like Levi and Hange, were trying hard to contain the laughter wich threatened to emerge. The judge Zackly also had a hard time trying to keep his face straight, though he didn't miss the unique expressions many serious people were wearing at that moment. It was quite a sight, really.

"Em..." Kondo tried to find the words suitable to the occasion, but nothing came out. _Damn you Yorozuya!_

"YOU IDIOTS, YOU TOTALLY RUINED THE MOOD!" Hijikata cried out, punching their three heads.

"DON'T SCREAM HIJIKATA! YOU STILL NEED TO WAIT FOR ME, IN FIFTEEN YEARS I'LL DIG YOUR GRAVE!" Sougo cried as well, punching only Hijikata's head.

"ARE YOU STILL WITH THAT?"

Meanwhile, Pastor Nick was glaring at them, red from anger and embarrassment. Some people in the court even had the balls to look at him mockingly. He was not a nature's mistake, dammit! Who the hell did these guys think they are? They are being processed in a trial and they act foolishly, as if they don't care about anything, and as if they didn't have anything to worry about!

He was about to answer them, but surprisingly Darius glared at him.

"_**Enough**_."

Everyone fell silent again at the judge's simple order. Though this time, everyone was looking at the six newcomers with renewed interest.

Darius coughed into his fist. "I believe we haven't finished introducing ourselves to the issue in hand. Please, Commander Isao, explain to us what this Amanto are."

"Yes, Your Honor," he said, regaining his posture.

"The Amanto are essentially aliens. That of course means beings from other planets and galaxys. The first race of Amanto our home encountered were the Inuisei who basically have the appeareance of a dog, but they used their overwhelmingly superior military force to ensure the prevailling Bakufu to submit to them. The Bakufu is by the way our government and the Shogun is the one who concentrates most power, like a king or a president."

Everyone listened to his explanation in amaze, wondering just where the hell where they from. Many of them had a hard time trying to process the information, and some others simply refused to believe such a tale.

The judge seemed to be thinking for a moment, as he stared at no one in particular. Then he turned to Kondo.

"I hope you understand that this information you're revealling lies beyond our comprehension... Since we have memory, humans here have always been living within these Walls, wich were precisely constructed to protect us from the Titans. However, we constantly live in fear, as we have been many times invaded and killed. We don't have knowledge about the outside world, nor about the Titans," he said with a rare expression of regret.

Everyone felt silent once again, and the six outsiders looked around, seeing everybody with expressions filled with sadness or hatred.

_Many of them are far too young to have that kind of eyes_, Kondo thought, his eyes softening considerably.

"Also the trainees Luis Lugones and Romina Castagna stated that you saved their lives, is that correct?" Darius said, looking at the two as they nodded.

"They also said you six took down many Titans during your time in the Forest of Giant Trees without problem. And that you also didn't have any 3DMG equip to combat them."

A wawe of murmurs spreaded, many people looking at the six with distrust and shock.

"That's right, Your Honor," Hijikata said, ignoring the glares.

Darius narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"_How_?" Sougo smirked. "Because we're strong. Stronger than many of you here. We've gone to war and lived through many adversities. Our only weapon is our sword. There's nothing more we need. Humans or retarded perverted giants, we'll go against everyone with just our sword. That's how we samurais are."

All eyes were placed on Sougo, still smirking confident. Many of them were glaring at him and the other five hatefully, but also many other looked at them in wonder; all of them nonetheless surprised, as how someone could say such words in their place. They were all amazed as how they could be calm and collected in such situation. Though some people started asking themselves if they really were conscious or just stupid.

"Samurais, eh?" Darius surprised everyone, as he for the first time smirked. "I can see you're the first ones we've encountered with in human's history. Our human history better said."

Darius exchanged a glance with Erwin and nodded.

"There's a proposition for you," he started saying and the samurais (plus the Yato) flinched.

"Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi, please be welcome to speak," he said, turning to the two.

"Since the six of them are supposed to be _that_ strong," Levi said jeeringly looking at them.

"Levi and I thought it would be a good idea to prove their strength in the Survey Corps until they find a way to get back home," Erwin interrupted him, knowing that he would provoke them for sure.

"Excuse me, Your Honor. What it really bothers me is the _way_ they could get to their home," Nile Dok got in, eyeing the newcomers suspiciously.

"You don't need to worry, em..." Shinpachi started saying, but forgot his name.

"Nile Dok," he reminded him.

"Yeah, em, sorry, Dok-san. We trust our friend Gengai to do the work in building a time machine to get us back _again_," he said, turning quite annoyed at the last word.

The people in there, though they already had known about the way they got into their world, couldn't help but notice the surrealism his words enclosed.

"...I see." Was all Nile Dok could say.

"...So, getting back to the issue in hand," Darius said looking at Erwin and Levi.

"We thought that we should distribute them in three, so they would be less troublesome," Levi started saying, glaring the six of them. "The three police guys would go with Erwin and the other three... with me." He knew for sure he would regret his words.

_Try anything funny, Permhead, I dare you_, he thought, glaring at him specially.

"Then it's settled," Darius said, before someone interrupted in the room.

"Oh, please don't mind me," he said scratching his head sheepishly. "I came late because of some things that happened in the way and I..." He suddenly looked at the six newcomers and started sweating bullets. The newcomers looked at him back, tick marks visibly on their heads.

"You guys..." he said twitching.

"HASEGAWA-SAN!/MADAOOOO!"


	9. How to end a chapter

"HASEGAWAAAA-SAAAAAAAAAANNN/MADAAAAOOOOOOOOO!"

Hell, and the trial was going so unexpectedly well. It was too good to be true.

At their outburst, everyone in the big room fell silent, once again, exchanging confused glances between them, and looking on edge at the weird meeting.

Hasegawa, who was indeed present there, was gaping like a fish, sweating all the way. The Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi also noted he had changed his usual filthy attire, to one similar to the Satanic cult.

"Mister, do you know these people?" Darius broke the silence, looking at their still dumb expressions of disbelief.

"Eh?" Hasegawa was catched off guard at the sudden question addressed to him. When he realised everyone was looking at him, expecting an answer, he started sweating nervously.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I-I-I absolutely have no idea who these people are! I would never forget someone with such a perm," he said, not looking at Gintoki's messed up expression.

"WAS THAT AN INDIRECT INSULT TOWARDS MY HAIR, BASTARD?! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU MADAO, IF WE ARE FALLING DOWN, YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" Gintoki exploded.

The Madao started shaking his head frantically. "I've never met this people before. It's not like I accidentally got entangled in a failed assumption of a time travel of something."

"What was that, Madao?" Sougo spoke up with his sadic smirk.

"Oiii, guuyss! Please abstain of using my nickname in here!"

"What are you even doing in here?! Did you get involve in something so much dirtier than living in the streets that now you're with those Satanic people?!" Hijikata said, ignoring the gasps of the public, listening to his daring way of refering to the Wallists. Even Darius blinked surprised and almost gaped. The other Commanders weren't that lucky trying to suppress their shock.

_These people are totally jerks!, _Many of the present thought.

"Seriously talking, Hasegawa-san... how the hell did you do to be here?" Shinpachi asked him quite calmly.

"Well, you see..."

_Beginning a Flashback..._

"W-W-W-WAIT! Are you seriously starting a flashback right now?!" Shinpachi screamed.

_Beginning a Flashback..._

_"_ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!"

_Beginning a Flashback..._

"He's actually doing it..." Hijikata deadpanned.

_You see, when I woke up the first thought I had was 'Eh? Where I am? Isn't this Kabuchi-ko?' I looked around me and noticed something out of the ordinary. In fisrt place, the trees were immensely huge, and I could feel a chill through my bones, telling me I was in serious danger. Like that time when I fell back at the pachinko down the stairs and got taken into a private hospital where they gave me a bill to pay back for the medical attention__..., _Hasegawa started narrating, as some images appeared; like one of him falling stupidly down the stairs with only his boxers on, and another in wich he was lying on the bed of a medic room with his plastered legs, looking the bill with a similar shock expression as in the last image.

"That's too much information!" Shinpachi snapped through his flashback.

_Calming my senses, I got up and saw Sadaharu sleeping sonorously nearby. _

Kagura's eyes snapped open when she heard thatname.

"SADAHARUU?! WHERE IS HIM, I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!"

"Oi, calm down, Kagura. For now let's just listen to him," Gintoki told her, not wanting to make the situation more confusing than it was already.

Kagura huffed, but stopped her whining, reluctantly.

_I slowly got up, and walked towards Sadaharu, not knowing there was something even more dangerous gazing hungrily at my back_, he said, showing a mental image of him looking at a lazy Sadaharu and turning his back to a 7 meter Titan, wich was actually walking like the most ugly dog ever, in his four.

_All of sudden, Sadaharu snapped his eyes open and looked behind me, growling angrily. I was very perplexed, as he continued to ignore me, not even gazing at me once. He then started to bark and I turned, finally catching the attention of the perverted Amanto behind me. I saw his smiling face, and all I could picture was the ruthless face of my doctor, giving me the bill to pay for my legs._

_"_Um, can someone just knock him over already? This is getting tedious," Kondo vein-popped.

Some people who could listened to his words couldn't help but agree with the gorilla.

_The first thing that crossed my mind was: 'Man, this guy is ugly!'. But then, before I could feel pity for him, he tried to bite my head off. What kind of greeting was that?!_

_It was then, when suddenly, Sadaharu and me crossed our eyes, and we somehow knew exactly what we were supposed to do. Looking deep in our eyes with determination, we both joined forces, and knocked down his ugly face_, he said, and an specific image appeared of him and Sadaharu kicking it's ugly face and sending it flying.

"YOU SIMPLY KICKED IT WITHOUT THINKING IT TWICE, DIDN'T YOU?!" Shinpachi reprimanded him.

_After that, we both simply kept on blasting those giant bastards like we had no tomorrow._

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE A NEW TOMORROW IF I FIND OUT YOU SCREWED UP SADAHARU!" Kagura yelled.

_Before we knew it, we both turned into survivors_, he continued narrating with no remorse, a new mental image appearing of him riding Sadaharu with a Tarzan-like look, holding up a spear.

_One day, we both accidentally found some people about to be eaten by one of them, and we saved them __unhesitatingly. _A new image of them taking down a giant bastard from two random people appeared.

_The two mobs thanked and offered me to take me to their people and I gladly accepted their offer. However, they were very doubtful about Sadaharu, even when I told them he was just a gentle dog. _In that mental image, the two people (who were from the Wallist cult) were gawking at the immense dog wich was biting Hasegawa's head at the same time he told them he was a gentle dog.

"OF COURSE NO ONE'S GONNA BELIEVE IT IF THERE'S DAMN BLOOD STREAMING DOWN YOUR FACE!" Kondo snapped, losing his cool.

_When they took us in, they took Sadaharu away, fearful of what he was capable. I was against them, but I couldn't do anything, knowing I would cause commotion. At that moment, Sadaharu looked straight at my face, and his eyes were glinting in a calm manner, as if knowing everything would be okay. I couldn't ignore that look. Sadaharu was taken away, not even bothering in turning his back. _

_The strange people started asking me questions and I answered them not really caring about their reactions. That was all._

_And before I knew it, I was part of them, _he finally concluded his story.

"WHYYYYYYYYYY?!" Shinpachi couldn't help but whined.

Before anyone could say a thing, Gintoki looked straight forward.

"To be continued..."

"Oiii! Are you seriously trying to finish this chapter just like that?!" Hijikata scolded him.

-_**To be continued...**_**-**


	10. An idiot can also own a heart

Summary_ of the previous chapters..._

_After destroying the time machine, the Yorozuya, along with the three main characters from the Shinsengumi (without counting Yamazaki, though it doesn't matter, as if anyone cares about him), found themselves in a new whole dimension different from any other they have visited until now. Then, after saving two little soldiers from some weird and lousy Amanto, they were brought to the civilization, and then to the Military Court, where they would be judged. However, when everything was going just fine, a M.A.D.A.O. had to appeared._

"Oi, what's with that crappy summary? Just how lazy can you get writting a damned summary? The author has obviously skipped lots of details," Hijikata mused to himself, going unnoticed.

The judge cleared his throat in hope to get the attention of all the presents. He didn't have all day, after all, and these idiots were starting to pissed him off. For his content, all people turned to look at him again, though they seemed to be distracted in their tangle of thoughts, as they still wore a stunned expression.

"I get you know each other. So, who is this man, Commander Isao?" Darius directed his question to Kondo, praying to get a reliable answer once and for all. He seemed to be the most serious guy of them all. Or so it seemed.

"Em, he's Hasegawa, Your Honor. The Yorozuya are more acquainted with him than we are. He was with us when the time machine broke."

Darius nodded his head in understanding. "I see, that makes more sense. That would also mean it's truly possible there are more of your _friends_ out there, right?" He concentrated the accent at the word "friends".

They all widened their eyes realizing for the first time the impact that statement would generate. Also many people didn't look very happy from their seats. They were starting to get tired of the nonsense meeting with the idiotic aliens and lunch time was near.

Romina and Luis exchanged nervous glances.

"Should we speak up?" Luis whispered to her.

Romina avoided his glance and laced her fingers nervously.

"I-I don't know. I mean, they aren't bad people, they're just idiots. I guess our superiors also noted that. Otherwise, Zackly would have already sentenced them to death."

Luis nodded, agreeing with her words. Although his nervousness didn't cease.

Meanwhile, Kondo kept his gaze riveted on the judge, maintaining a methodically worthy posture, though he was sweating bullets. Kondo could feel an aura similar to Matsudaira in that man, nevertheless less carefree. He didn't seem to be the type of person who would forgive or have mercy for someone so easily. However, you can't judge someone by it's outside. So he could only hope the man didn't truly see them as a menace for their mankind.

"Very well," Darius finally chose to speak. "I decided to accept Commander Erwin's conditions for now. You six will be under the Survey Corps wing. And you," he turned to Hasegawa.

The judge, finally tired of having to deal with all of them, sighed. "Just keep doing what you were doing."

_Zackly is hell sick of them! He's really that tired! _Many of the present thought when then saw his expression.

"But I warn you," he said, turning his expression to a fierce one. "We don't want problems, and I'm sure you also don't. But if we discover you're traitors, we'll deal with all of you in the worst way, am I clear?"

Shinpachi and Hasegawa flinched, but nodded along with their companions.

"Good. You all may retreat."

* * *

><p>"Why is everyone looking at us with dumb expressions? Don't they know it's rude to stare?" Gintoki finally snapped while they were heading to the dining room, fed up of all the curious stares they were receiving in the way.<p>

Luis and Romina, who were assigned to lead them to the dining room, laughed nervously at his statement.

"Excuse them, Gintoki. They're just curious, you know. It's not everyday some strangers with weird appearance appear. Just give them time to get used to you," Luis told him in a comforting manner.

"If they do, that is," Shinpachi added, pessimistic.

"I mean, look at that guy, for example. Is he constipated, or something?" Gintoki directed his gaze to a tall blond man who was holding his nose as if he was smelling something terribly nauseating.

Romina followed his gaze and gasped. "Oh! He's Mike Zacharius, a Squad leader. A respected one, that is," she said, as they walked towards his direction.

"Hi, Sir!" both Luis and Romina saluted him.

The latter nodded, but continued holding his nose.

Luis frowned. "Is something bothering you, Sir?"

He pointed at Gintoki's wooden sword. "That thing has a very strong odor."

The trainees blinked confused, watching the deadpan expressions of the Edo inhabitants.

"Uh, you mean this?" Gintoki asked, tracing his long fingers up to the hilt of the sword and pressing it in a particular spot wich sent flying soy-sauce.

The three looked at him with shock expressions (plus a disgusted one from Mike).

"Ya' see, some time ago I left my sword to that old fart Gengai and he modified it so it can dispense soy-sauce. Back then I found it truly pointless, but know every time I get to eat rice alone I have this ability to make it less tasteless."

"Em, It still is pretty pointless, Gin-san. And did you just call it an ability?" Shinapchi scolded him calmly.

"I see... That's an interesting modification," Luis sweat-dropped.

"Uh, now I remember you. You all saved Captain Turner's pupils, am I right?" He said, leering at the two youngsters.

"Yeah, minus Madao over here," Kagura said, pointing rudely at him.

"My name is Hasegawa! And how can a cute girl like you be that rude?!" he snapped.

Mike nodded and smiled at Hasegawa's outburst."You're some interesting characters, I can see why Zackly chose to spare your lives. Excuse me, but I shall head back to my work now. I hope to get to know you better in other ocassion," he said, as he turned to leave.

"Uh, Sir! Haven't you eaten yet?" Romina asked him before he started departing.

"I ate a sandwich before the trial. Thanks for your concern, Miss Castagna," he said, smiling slightly at her.

"It's nothing," she murmured, blushing, as he walked away.

Luis looked at her frowning, and then rolled his eyes.

Unfortunately, their expressions weren't missed by the trolls from Edo, who were all laughing their asses off, except Kondo, Shinpachi and Hijikata who were laughing in a more softer way.

"Pfffff, how typical! The stereotype of the schoolgirl in love with the teacher and her classmate at the background who is in love with her but gets ignored all the way. BWAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" Gintoki loudly said, pointing at the two with tears coming out from his mocking eyes.

Luis and Romina blushed heavily, and spot many people staring at them in dumbstruck. Many of them could also caught Gintoki's words and stared at both of them in a mix of amusement and pity.

"Oh, look how they're blushing! They're very embarassed! You can't hold back those lustful eyes, can you?!" Sougo and Kagura added, in the same way as Gintoki.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! EVERYONE'S LOOKING AT US!" Luis and Romina finally snapped.

Finally their laghter subsided, and they kept on following both still blushing youngsters to the dining room. When they finally arrived, many people had already eaten and were starting to leave. The only ones left were Luis and Romina's squad friends and other trainees from another squad.

The Wild girl, Kiara Strauss, waved fervently from her side of the table, indicating a free space to fill.

They gladly walked towards them, not missing the curious glances from the other trainees, who were whispering between them, maybe talking about the weird guys who got their lives spared by the "Oh-so-great" Darius Zackly.

"I see the trial was a success, uh?" The black-haired girl with glasses, Lara Lockwood, said, looking up from her food.

Alan and Vladmir were busy looking with both expressions of amazement and revulsion at Kagura's disastrous way of eating.

"Sorry about her, she's got a steel appetite. You get used to... somehow," Shinpachi told them, with a gloomy face.

"Just wait for it. Soon not even the sugar and the salt will be left," Gintoki added in a similar humor.

"Em, guys? Are you okay?" Kiara wawed her hand in front of their faces.

"You really are a bunch of weirdoes, eh?" Solana Wes spoke up, eating in an almost royal way her food.

"You haven't seen what Edo looks like. You'd have a heart attack," Hijikata told her with a snort.

"I don't have intention of going there, anyway."

They all kept eating in silence for a few minutes, and in Hijikata and Gintoki's case, they started eating. Gintoki was a little upset he didn't have any sugar to flavor the food, but he could wait until later. However, in Hijikata's case the case was a bit different.

"Oi, where is the mayonnaise?" he asked, and the trainees looked at him raising their eyebrows.

"This is the Military. We don't have such unhealthy condiments," Hugo told him.

Hijikata widened his eyes at what this statement meant. At the same time both Gintoki and Sougo looked at him dark and evil grins.

"Troubled that much, Hijikata-san? Why don't you go and look for some mayonnaise at the other side of the moon?" Sougo told him, while giving a munch to his food.

All the trainees shivered at their dark grins, not at all accustomed to their sadic side just yet.

"Are you telling me to go and die alone at the moon, bastard?! And isn't that a Pink Floyd reference?!" Hijikata snapped with a tick mark.

"How unlucky, Hijikata-_kun_. That dog food has rotten your brain that badly? Is 'The Dark Side of the Moon', not 'The Other Side of the Moon'," Gintoki told him, still smiling madly.

"Shut up! No one asked your opinion, sugar-freak!"

"What was that? Go and shine on like a crazy diamond somewhere else, Hijikata!" Sougo scolded him.

"I'm pretty sure that's a song from Pink Floyd!"

The stupid discussion went on, and the trainees watched in silent awestruck how they kept on hurling dumb insults to each other.

"Are you guys always like... these?" Lara asked the ones who weren't participating in the verbal fight.

"Kinda... yeah," Kondo said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"You're crazy," Alan told them in amazement.

"And FUN! You are real fun!" Kiara added.

"Is there more food?" Kagura asked out of the blue, finishing her last dish.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU HAVE ALREADY EATEN EIGHT DISHES AND YOU STILL WANT MORE?!" Vladmir couldn't hold back his voice anymore, and exploded.

"Well, duh."

They couldn't believe this people. They just couldn't. Just how crazy were they, really? The ones who saved Luis and Romina's lives turned out to be a bunch of idiots level God.

But then again, those idiots proved to be more than meets the eye.


	11. Yamazaki's resolve

_July 8th, Shinsengumi HQ._

_It's been already two days since the __disappearance of the Commanders and one of our best soldiers (I'm not saying Captain). I dare to proclaim that things have been a bit quiet in the barracks since they left, and no one seems at all concerned. Is it because they know they will return, or because they know they will never return? Whatever the reason is, everyone in the Shinsengumi are taking unpropitious vacacions for the time being. Because the old Matsudaira is taking care of some issues, he will assign a new Commander pro tem, until things are put in place. Being Matsudaira the man we're talking about, it will be impossible for me to determine frankly who will be the liable willing to take Kondo's place. He's a very unpredictable man. I just hope It'll be someone as respectable as Kondo._

_Yamazaki_

Yamazaki Sagaru, _who_ was at the moment in an empty room from the Shinsengumi HQ, finished writting a diary...*cough, cough*, or better said, an activity log of the Shinsengumi.

With a relaxed expression, he took his badminton equip and went outside, where three playmates were waiting for him patiently. The four went, between friendly chats, to the court and the game didn't last ten minutes before Yamazaki's cell started ringing erratically with a ringtone he had programmed for specific cases of emergency. In other words, the one who was calling him was Matsudaira. And ignoring his call was the same as calling a Shinigami.

"Um, Sir, what's the matter?" He asked him nervously, after telling his friends to pardon him.

"Gather all your comrades and bring them all to the Shinsengumi HQ. I've finally made the decision as to who is going to be your next Commander."

Yamazaki widened his eyes, not expecting him to choose it so suddenly.

"I-I'll do it right now, Sir!"

"I expect to see you in fifteen minutes, Yamazaki!" he told him in a voice wich promised suffering if he didn't show up before those fifteen minutes.

"Yes, Sir!" Yamazaki said, before ending the call. He then watched in a sour mood as his playmates kept on playing badminton carelessly.

Sighting for the first time in the day, Yamazaki went to look out for the bunch of mobs.

* * *

><p>"I expected you to be here in fifteen minutes, and you came twenty seconds later!" Matsudaira yelled, shooting bullets towards Yamazaki without a care of the world.<p>

"EH?! BUT WE'RE ALREADY HERE, SIR! CALM DOWN, WE'RE SORRY!" Yamazaki shrieked, seeing as how the fired bullets made holes behind him.

"Fifteen minutes is fifteen minutes! Not a second more or less," he coolly said, exhaling a smoke ring.

_This old man is craaazyy! He's gonna kill us all one day!_ Yamazaki screamed internally.

"Now, SIT DOWN BEFORE I DECIDE TO MAKE HOLES INTO THAT SKIN!" Matsudaira yelled once more, shooting bullets with both hands to everyone in the room.

"You're already doing it!" Someone yelled, as Matsudaira kept on shooting.

After a certain period of time, everyone in the room chilled out. Every policeman were sitting in their proper place, all of them with burn marks as if they had come back from Hell. They were sitting in a submissive position, their legs together and kneeling dow. Their hands were all on their thighs, looking down with respect and fear for their lives.

Matsudaira was ahead of them, sitting with his usual authoritative aura, smoking with no care of the world.

"Now that we're all present in here, I'm honored to inform I've already assigned you a new Commander," he said, expecting them to cheer.

"Oh...yeah..." Many of them said blankly.

"CHEER LOUDER, DIPSHITS!" Matsudaira scolded them, starting a new round of shooting.

...

"Now that we're all present in here, I'm honored to inform I've already assigned you a new Commander," Matsudaira said again, like the first time.

"HELL YEAH! COOOL!" This time everyone cheered trying to be credible.

Matsudaira's gaze turned to the exit, from where a new person ingressed. Everyone in the room widened their eyes at the new character, expecting it to be joke. A very bad joke.

"Say hi to your new subordinates, Mono-san," Matsudaira smilled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The man, or better said, the _creature _in front of them, was a big and fat furball eating a banana who had his uniform tight, at the verge of exploding.

"Em, Sir, are you sure that's the Commander? Didn't he swap places with a gorilla in a Zoo by mistake?" Someone asked him sweat-dropping.

"He's not a gorilla. His name is Mono**(1)**, and he will be your Commander for the time being," Matsudaira said.

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT? ISN'T THAT 'MONKEY' IN SPANISH?!" Yamazaki exploded before he could think.

Matsudaira looked at him with bored eyes. "Yeah, but it also means 'cute' in spanish."

"Uh... that's true, but we can't ignore the fact that it also means MONKEY!"

"Shut up, Yamazaki! No one asked your opinion. Okay, now that you all know your new Commander, I'll head back to my work," Matsudaira said, as he started leaving.

"WAIT! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Yamazaki shouted, before he completely leave.

Matsudaira looked at him, raising a brow. "Don't ask me. You're the ones who got their bosses lost in space and time. Find a way to fix it."

Yamazaki widened his eyes as the words sinked in. The Shinsengumi couldn't be the same without their calm gorilla leader, their smoke and mayo addict who always forced them to learn his absurdly strict Kyokuchuu Hatto** (2)**, and their sadic Captain who always tried to kill the vice-chief in order to become a new one.

Yamazaki watched in silence as some soldiers tried stupidly to start a conversation with the gori-, with Mono-san, and failed in the most hilarious ways. He heavily sighed for the second time, and left the HQ in search of the old Gengai's workshop.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): <strong>The word "Mono" really means "monkey" in Spanish. However, in some Spanish speaking countries they also use that word with the meaning "cute".

**(2): **Remember that they're basically the regulations wich forms the disciplinary framework for Shinsengumi members. It's like a code, in wich Hijikata always applies the seppuku to the ones who break the norms.


	12. Don't poke where they ain't calling you

"Achu!" Kondo suddenly sneezed, covering his nostrils with his arm.

"Michael Jordan!" Sougo followed behind, but because he didn't want to sound cliché, he sneezed a baseball player.

"What kind of sneeze is that...? Ah... Achu!" Hijikata sneezed as well.

"That's not... Ni-Nikola Tesla!" Kondo sneezed for second time, playing Sougo's game.

"You can't do Nikola Tesla! Ah...ah... Brian May!" Hijikata sneezed again.

Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps; a man well respected among his fellows and soldiers, and well-known to be a very serious man when it came to his work, watched closely with a puzzled face at the three policeman assigned to work under his wing.

_How do they do that...?_ He thought, wondering how can someone sneeze words. Or names, that is.

He shook his head, trying to get those stupid thoughts out of his head. There wasn't time for that, goddammit!

After having lunch, the dimensional travelers were ordered to present themselves to their new superior and were given directions to meet them. So there he was, standing right in front of them, wondering how they could sneeze in that way, instead of properly introducing himself.

"Man, someone must be talking about us. I bet Yamazaki is talking shit while we're here in another dimension," Sougo said, ignoring Erwin's glare at his use of words.

"How do you know he's not here?!" Hijikata hollered, just because he didn't want to agree with his mortal enemy.

"There, there," Kondo interfered, patting their shoulders. "Now's not the time to talk about Yamazaki or anyone else who's not here for the time being. Let's just concentrate with what we have right in front of us, shall we?"

Erwin coughed into his hand, trying that way to gain their attention, and he was gladly grateful when they turned to face him.

"So, um, we already know each other, I suppose. If I'm correct, you're Kondo Isao, you Sougo... Okita, and you..." He faced Hijikata trying to remember his name, but no good names came across his mind.

"Toushiro Hijikata. Just call me Hijikata, everyone does," he sighed.

Erwin smiled apologetically. "Right, Hijikata."

"Don't worry, Eyebrows-san. His name is not worth being remembered. He's going to die soon, anyway," Sougo said. Such harsh words, and still he managed to keep a straight face.

Erwin somehow knew -for the first time he'd seen him-, he would be more difficult to deal than Levi. And his instinct never fails him.

He then furrowed his brows because: a) Did he just call him "Eyebrows"? and b) Was he really eager to kill his comrade?

Kondo seemed to notice his discomfort, because he immediately smacked Sougo's head with a stern face. But, being Kondo the one we're talking about, didn't smack him _that _hard.

"Don't be rude, brat! Be grateful this good man gave us an opportunity to prove ourselves worthy in this place, even when they could've just dropped us to the Teraglos!"

"Titans," Erwin corrected him with a sweat drop.

"Tch, whatever," Sougo stubbornly crossed his arms. "I'll do it just because I don't want to get you into trouble, Kondo-san."

Erwin noticed how Kondo's glare softened. He watched the two in bewilderment, not really sure as how to interpret their relation.

It was obvious for him that Kondo was truly a leader for both Hijikata and Sougo, even if they seemed to treat him as an equal. He also appeared to be the one to establish their limits, as both Hijikata and Sougo seemed to have a quite problematic attitude. In some way, he could relate both of them with Levi. They all seemed to have had a dark past as some type of criminal, but either way ended up finding an alternative to continue their lives in the most decent way. In their case, they appeared to have decided to use their force for protecting their people. Or at least Erwin hoped so. He didn't knew this Edo city, after all.

He smiled at Kondo nonetheless, hoping his brat won't ever call him "Eyebrows-san" again.

"Do you really mean it when you say you want Hijikata dead?" He asked Sougo, before he could refrain himself of asking the question out loud.

Sougo stared at him with no emotion, while Hijikata let his head drop, bangs shadowing his expression in the process. Even Kondo seemed to turned serious all of sudden.

"It's none of your business, Eyebrows-san," Sougo told him, aware of the atmosphere.

Erwin's brow twitched at the sound of his nickname. "I'd be pleased if you stop calling me that way, Okita."

"Then stop asking stupid questions," he told him back with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Erwin almost lost his composure at those words wich seemed to hide a possible threat. He barely heard Kondo scolding Sougo for his words, but paid no attention.

He heavily sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't wander in personal territory. But I mean it, stop calling me 'Eyebrows'."

Sougo smirked, while Kondo and Hijikata seemed to gain their composure once again.

"Well, then," Erwin allowed himself to smile. "I'm going to present you some people who will be with you. Follow me," he motioned them to follow him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Eren, who do you think those guys back there are?"<p>

Said guy, who was currently sweeping the floor in one of his stupid Captain's tasks -not that he'd tell him that face to face-, turned around and noticed for first time his bald friend Connie cleaning next to him. He blinked, feeling stupid for not noticing it before.

"Uh? Sorry, I didn't see you," he said, paying no mind to the question.

Connie, who was trying to maintain balance with his 3DMG while cleaning a high window, almost flipped and fell over after hearing his words.

"What the hell?! I was here all along. You're such an airhead sometimes, Yeager," he told him with a frown, offended he didn't notice his presence.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, don't get angry. What did you ask me again...?"

"What do you think about those weird guys back at lunch? Captain Levi also told us he's going to present us some new partners..."

Eren looked back at him with confusion, not quite remembering him saying that, but then let it go with a shrug.

"I'm not one to comment. You know how people gets with new people; they start spreading rumors and all that," he said, trying hard to clean up a stain on the floor wich seemed to be pretty old.

"They say they saved some trainees from the 105th Squad from some Titans, and that because of that and their foreign origin were brought to trial to decide their destiny. Zackly pretty much spared their lifes, so yeah."

"I see... that would explain why they were sitting with them at lunch," he mused.

"Man, but didn't you see those clothes and appearance? They give me the creeps," Connie said, flinching.

The brown-haired boy couldn't help but nodded. "Yeah, they had pretty shocking looks. Specially the white-haired man with the perm."

"He also had red eyes. If you ask me, he almost looks like a demon."

Eren sighed. "I've already told you. I'm not one to comment."

Connie gave him a sympathetic smile, but said nothing in response.

"Hey, guys! Captain Levi is waiting for you outside! Says something about a pair of insufferable brats, or something like that," a voice called them from the door, and both Connie and Eren exchanged bemused expressions.

"Em, yeah, we're going," Eren said, leaving his cleaning equip.


	13. Hard-boiled men are meant to be reckless

_It's a dark day, in the depths of this filthy city called Edo. A filthy city, but at the same time with unmatched beauty, a hidden beauty, wich only the most hard-boiled men can comprehend._

"Sir, are you going to stick with that monologue for ever? I don't care if you want to appear cool, but just pay me for the shochu," a bald barman told him, while cleaning the bar.

Kozenigata Heiji, a police detective with a face wich would make you think he's as hard-boiled as he thinks he is, poured himself another drink.

_It's not shochu, it's Camus._

"Eh, I'm pretty sure this is not Camus. And why can't you just speak like a normal person? You're starting to irritate me."

_Only the most hard-boiled men speak like this, drinking with the urge of someone who has seen things not everyone is capable to endure._

_"_You're nothing but a failed attempt of a hard-boiled detective. Where do you get all those signs from?! This is not a pulp fiction, dammit," the barman cursed, taking the sign from where Kozenigata's words were written and destroyed it.

The hard-boiled detective looked for some coins in his pants pockets, and threw them to the barman.

"Thanks for the drink," he said, exhaling a ring of smoke.

"Whatever, just go away," the barman told him in distaste.

"Aniki!" someone shouted.

Kozenigata turned around to find his tomboyish sidekick, Haji, running towards him.

"What seems to be the problem, Haji?" he calmly asked her.

Haji took a moment to catch her breath after the headlong rush.

"T-the... Yorozuya... they have disappeared," she said, between breaths.

"I see... those hard-boiled freelancers..." he muttered, giving a puff on his cigar.

"Aniki, it's been a long time since we've taken a job! Let's find the Yorozuya!" she said clenching her fists. "We owe them a lot!"

"You're right there, Haji. We do owe them one or two favors. And a hard-boiled detective like me always returns his favors. If someone pays me three, I'll pay back seven. That's the very essence of a hard-boiled man," Kozenigata said with a nod.

"I've already started the investigation in this case beforehand, Aniki! Shinpachi's sister, Tae, told me to present ourselves in the old Gengai's workshop. She told me that the old man built a time machine and that now they are trapped in a different dimension along the Shinsengumi's superiors and Madao. I don't know the details, though," she told him with the tone of someone who would talks with a chief.

"I get the feeling this will be an interesting case. Let's get going, Haji!" he announced, as they both made their way to Gengai's workshop.

* * *

><p>"Oh, guys, you've actually made it!" Otae, who was standing in front of Gengai's front door along with Yamazaki, Tsukuyo, Katsura and Elizabeth saluted them with her usual polite -yet dangerous- smile with closed eyes.<p>

"Hi, guys! Em, aren't you Katsura Kotaro, the most famous terrorist?" Haji asked Katsura, blinking.

"I'm not a terrorist! I'm just a fighter for Edo's liberation! I won't allow the Amanto to take over us!" He exclaimed.

"Um, so you're basically a terrorist," she stated.

"I'M NOT!" He hollered, but was ignored.

"I'm surprised you accepted to come here, even knowing Katsura would be here, Yamazaki," Tsukuyo said, turning to him.

Said guy, rubbed his head awkwardly. "I'll just go along for now. I want to see Kondo-san and the others come back safely, that's my only concern. So, Katsura, I guess you can say we are in truce for now," he said, turning to face Katsura.

Katsura nodded. "I accept your truce. I'll do it for Gintoki's sake."

They both shoock hands solemnly, and Otae, who was starting to get impatient of waiting, started punching Gengai's front door.

"OIII! GET OUT AND WELCOME US, YOU OLD SHIT! I'M SICK OF BEING WAITING LIKE AN IDIOT HERE WHILE YOU'RE MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!" she shouted.

"THE AUDIENCE IS STARTING TO GET IMPATIENT! I BET THEY JUST WANT TO SKIP ALL THIS SHIT, INSTEAD OF LOOKING AT US TRYING TO GET INTO YOUR GODAMMIT PLACE!" Yamazaki shouted as well.

They could all still hear noises from the inside, noises of power tools. Suddenly, the noises stopped, and the big metallic door was slowly opened, revealing Tama's face.

"Tama! " Yamazaki exclaimed catched off guard.

Otae blinked surprised. "What are you doing, Tama-san?"

Said girl looked at them, surprise visible in her eyes, but her shock was immediately replaced with a huge smile.

"Guys! You've actually come to help us out?" she asked them as they all nodded, and Elizabeth pulled out a sign wich said _"Of course, you stupid."_

_"_Can we come in?" Katsura and Tsukuyo asked at the same time, both feeling worried about their perm-head friend... and the others, obviously.

"Oh, yes!" she opened the door widely enough to let them come in.

Once inside, they looked around, inspecting the insides as if they were inspecters. The place was a mess. That was pretty clear. Many failed machines and layouts were spread in disorder around the place, and there wasn't enough illumination. Many light bulbs seemed to be either broken or drained. However, there was a spot in the big workshop in wich the illumination was concentrated. There, he was working out with what seemed to be a piece of junk to everybody's eyes. He was so absorbed in his work,he didn't seem to notice the newcomers.

"Oi, Gengai-san! What are you doing?" Katsura asked him, approaching him.

However, when he was just a few feet from getting close to him, he tripped on an almost invisible wire and, as if he had activated a trap, some darts came out from the walls, flying towards him. He nimbly dodged them, but, being the idiot he was, he got one of them inserted on his forehead and two more embedded in the hands, as a failed attempt of stopping them in mid-air. From the three spots he was bleeding, always managing to keep a straight face.

"Mm, that was close," he said, ignoring the stares of his companions.

"Em, not really, you're frickin bleeding right now. You were nailed directly," Yamazaki said, being of course ignored by him.

"Don't sweat it, Yamazaki-kun. He's that type of idiot who'd always throw himself right in the snare," Otae told him, patting him on the back.

"Look, Aniki! That must be the time machine!" Haji yelled out of the blue, pulling Kozenigata's sleeve.

_Could it be true...? No! You have to go with the flow. This way it'll be easier to get the information, and then just go get some Camus. _

"What the hell means 'go with the flow' to you?" Otae asked him with a tick mark.

"You just want to get out of here and get some shochu, right?!" Yamazaki imitated Otae's tone.

_It's Camus, not shochu._

"SHUT UP!" They both punched him right on the head, leaving him unconscious.

Haji had his gaze glued on Genga's work, ignoring the fact his partner was just knocked out by a crazy sister and an irrelevant policeman.

"Gengai, haven't you finished yet?" Haji approached him asked directly.

Suddenly, Gengai stopped, and turned to face her for the first time.

"As a matter of fact, I just did," he coveniently said, grinning widely like an idiot.

"You did?!" Tsukuyo exclaimed widening her eyes with hope.

"Yeah. Now come here. I have a plan."

* * *

><p>"So, um, the short guy is waiting for us? Uh," Gintoki said, not really paying attention, as he continued looking at his empty plate with interest.<p>

Thomas Sidlik, known as the most silent trainee from the 105th Squad, and maybe all the other known Squads, nodded stoically, not at all twitching at his selfless demeanor. He was sent by his captain, Quentin Turner, to recruit them and take them to Levi, who was now impatiently waiting, tapping his feet annoyed.

"Don't be rude, Gin-san!" Shinpachi scolded him, as always. "I see... thanks for taking your time looking for us, Sidlik-san," he bowed in respect.

Thomas simply nodded in return, and motioned the three to follow him.

"Man, this guy is creepy. Do we even know how his voice sounds like? He's like a mute Kakashi," Gintoki whispered, once they were following him, but keeping some distance behind.

"You're right, uh-huh. He might be the Kakashi version of this dimension. He even has the same dead-fish eyes both Kakashi-sensei and you have, Gin-chan," Kagura contributed.

"That doesn't even make sense! Quit spoiling his image!" Shinpachi almost yelled.

"Shinpachi's right there, Kagura. He might be just like that guy from the Shinsengumi, em... what was his name, again? He only appeared in the Afro Arc, if I remember correctly. He looked like a cool mute guy, but then we discovered he was just an idiot who's obssesed with Z's."

"Go and read chapter 488 from the manga," Kagura said, looking forward at you.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL?! This conversation has completely lost it's meaning! And stop breaking the fucking fourth wall!" Shinpachi practically yelled, scaring the shit out of some people who casually passed.

"... What were we talking about?" Gintoki asked, as the silence fell on them.

Shinpachi sighed heavely, as Kagura and Gintoki kept on talking about nonsense for the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>The short guy -as Gintoki called him, because he had already forgotten his name, anyway-, felt like he was going to explode of anxiety, when he finally saw the almost-mute trainee bringing the three circus monkeys along. Seriously that brat '<em>His name was Thomas Sidlik, right?' <em>was creepy as fuck. His eyes were narrowed and black devoid of emotion, and paled like a dead man. He had actually witnessed his training at some time when he decided to take a walk around the training grounds to see the new cadets, and was surprised at his _unique_ way of killing the Titans. He didn't look angry, anxious, sad, scary, or anything. It was as if he didn't give a single fuck about his surrounding or about his life. Then he understood, that the brat was simply waiting for his death.

Levi shoock his head, trying to take away the thoughts wich were eager to invade his mind, and looked up, meeting face to face with the bored-looking youngster.

"You've taken your good time, brat. What made you delay..." he took a glance at his watch " 14 minutes?"

He was, after all, known to be a very strict and organized superior. He wasn't also very patient like... like Erwin. He had an attitude, and would punished everyone who dare to disobey. Discipline is highly important in a soldier. And it would always be like that.

Thomas, already knowing about Levi's attitude, decided it was a good time to open his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I promise this won't happen again," he said bowing with respect.

Levi looked at him for a long minute and huffed. "Whatever. At least you know how to address your superiors. Go back with your captain, brat," he signalled with the head the exit.

Thomas Sidlike simply nodded and went away.

_Creepy as fuck_, Levi thought, before turning to meet the three big idiots.

"Stop looking at me with such disgusting expressions," he spat at them, angry to see their bored expressions looking around with no care of the world.

The glasses-guy was the only one who seemed to get out of his stupor, as he slowly blinked.

"Oh! Sorry, Sir. We mean no disrespect!" he quickly bowed at him.

"Sure you do, brat," he huffed, turning away and signalling them to follow him behind.

However, this time they didn't keep a long distance like with Thomas.

"Achu!" Shinpachi sneezed all of a sudden.

"Bruce Willis!" Kagura sneezed next.

"Matthew Mcconaughey!" Gintoki followed her next.

Levi arched a brow, not knowing how else to react.

"Shut up! Stop sneezing so weirdly! And why did you do Matthew Mcconaughey?! That's too long!"

The three of them kept on sneezing. Kagura and Gintoki sneezing whatever name came up on their mind, and Shinpachi scolding them for being so fucking kildish and retarded.

Levi's eyebrows and mouth were twitching uncontrollably and he was sure various veins were popping visibly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he finally snapped.

"Oi, Elvis, don't be such a party-pooper, yes?" Kagura said.

"WHO THE HELL IS ELVIS?! MY NAME IS LEVI!"

"Calm down, Bruce, Kagura's right there," Gintoki contributed.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! IT'S JUST FOUR MISERABLE WORDS!"

Many faces turned to look at them stupefied, as the two of them kept on infuriating the poor and dangerous man.

Shinpachi simply slipped as much as he could, trying to hide himself with no avail.


	14. Greetings are well made at forecourts

While leading them to their destination, Erwin took advantage of the situation to try to know them better. The most talkative was, of course, Kondo, who always smiled gently and laughed heartily, like a good and sincere man. To Erwin it felt like he was chatting with an old friend, someone who would always have his back. It was easy to gain his sympathy; he was a very simple man.

However, the other two weren't as easy going as their Commander. The black-haired man, Hijikata, seemed to have a very bad habit, smoking anywhere he could. It made Erwin wonder how could he keep with the others in combat, and just how strong (or not) were his lungs. He and the blond youngster, Okita, looked very apathetic to their surroundings, specially Okita, who seemed to have glued a permanent deadpan expression. Erwin soon understood Okita was the type of person his mother told him once to avoid as possible, and that he was lucky not to be in Hijikata's place. For some reason he didn't dare to find out why both partners in justice were entangled in an unfiltered deathmatch.

He shoock his head, telling himself it wasn't his business, anyway. Fortunately for him, he also was near his destination.

"Good afternoon, Mike. How's everything doing?" He saluted friendly.

Said person looked up slightly startled, but quickly covered it up. He answered Erwin's greeting with a nod and a smile of his own. "Everything's going smooth, Commander. Hange Zoe is inside the lab, doing some experiments," he told him, opening his nostrils and detecting some new scents.

Erwin smiled, used to Mike's weird way of acknowledging people, and turned to introduce the Shinsengumi.

"I guess you didn't have the chance yet to meet the new faces. This is Kondo Isao, Commander of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushiro, vice-chief, and Okita Sougo, Squad Leader."

Mike nodded, eyeing them curiously. "Yes, I remember them at the court. I don't think anyone will forget that trial for a long time. I won't for sure," he said, of course refering to the ruckus they made at the speaking.

Erwin sweat-dropped and quickly changed the subject. "So... what is Hange doing this time?"

"Oh, you should see her," a new voice said from behind.

They all turned and met with a brown-haired man looking irritated.

Erwin sighed. "What is it now, Moblit?"

"She's acting all crazy since she somehow managed to pick up a strange signal from an experimental device she created."

Erwin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Come again?"

"Exactly what I said, Sir." His gaze then turned to the Shinsengumi, who were watching the conversation with mild interest. He blinked, surprised at their appeareance. He wasn't present at their trial, after all.

"They are the Shinsengumi. A special military police force back their home," Erwin vaguely answered, getting concerned about his crazy friend, Hange.

"I see..." he said, eyeing them with suspicion and curiosity.

"Now, If you kindly let me go to Hange's..." Erwin started saying with an authoritative voice and a scowl.

Moblit looked at him, visibly shock at his sudden change in demeanor and nodded profusely.

"Of course, Commander, go in please," he nervously told him, stepping aside.

Erwin entered, along with the Shinsengumi members, to Hange's lab.

* * *

><p>Armin was curiously staring at an old bookshelf, when some steps took him out of his reverie.<p>

He nervously turned and, thinking it was his superior, started bowing focibly.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I'm sorry! I was doing all my chores, but I got distracted seeing at this antique furniture." He stupidly blurted out.

He was expecting a punishment, but was shock when he heard a soft laughter. He blushed, meeting his gaze with Mikasa.

"I-I...

She silenced him with one of her rare gentle smiles, but was rapidly turned into a frown.

"The midget ordered us to go outside. We're meeting some new 'assistants', I think was the word," she said, getting thoughtful all of sudden.

Armin oppened his eyes wide in shock at her statement. "Who are them?"

Mikasa shook her head. "No idea, we're going to meet them right now," she said, and started heading out.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"Hurry up! Everyone's already outside," Mikasa told him, as they hurriedly walked.

* * *

><p>"Who do you think they are?" Jean whispered to Connie, as they all lined up in a line.<p>

"I guess they must be good. If they're under Levi's wing..."

"Maybe they're all muscles but no brain," Ymir contributed, serious as always. "What do you think, Christa?" she turned to the blond petit girl.

"Uh... I don't know," she said timidly.

"Cute," Ymir said aloud, ignoring his partners stares.

Jean then looked forward, looking at Mikasa and Armin coming at last. They quickly lined next to Eren.

"Where is the Captain?" Armin asked, slightly uneasy.

"Don't worry, he hasn't come yet. You're not gonna be punished by Levi for being late," Eren told him with a cheeky smile.

"This is weird, though," Jean mused, thoughtful. "Levi's not one to be late."

The others stared at him curiosly at his statement.

"Jean's right. Maybe he got a little sidetracked..." Connie said.

"Or maybe you little dipshits forgot you're supposed to meet me at the forecourt, not at the backyard," a sudden grumpy voice stated behind them, and they all quickly turned, meeting with the Captain -who seemed to be more annoyed than usual- and three out of place looking people who were at his side, indifferent at the short's temper. Their eyes widened in realisation, remembering they were the strange outsiders who had raised several questions between the low and higher ranks.

"U-Uh, we're very sorry, Captain, Sir!" Armin blurted out, flushing. The others weren't also doing very well, trying to hide their faces from the murderous Captain with fear or embarrassment.

Said Captain, glared at them darkly. Seconds passed, wich to them seemed like minutes, and finally the Captain released a sigh, rubbing his temples.

"Fucking brats. Why the fuck do I have to be in charge of them?" he mused to himself, ignoring their stares. Of course it was him the idiot who had to do the most degradant shit. And of course Erwin had to get away with it. He metally cursed, feeling a headache coming it's way.

"So, should we present ourselves or what?" Gintoki asked him, not really caring about his grumpy attitude. He'd seen worse, after all.

Levi looked up at him -the permhead was freakin' tall- suddenly remembering the purpose of the meeting.

"Go ahead," he said, ignoring the annoying stares he was receiving from the trainees, who expected him to be more aggressive at Gintoki's forwardness.

"Yo! I'm Gintoki Sakata," he lamely said, raising his arm in something that was supposed to be some kind of salute.

"Shinpachi Shimura, a pleasure to meet all of you," the ordinary-looking youngster wearing glassed bowed, kind of uncomfortable at being the centre of attention.

"The name's Kagura Yato, uh-huh!" the China girl greeted, scratching her nose in disdain. The trainees -and also the Captain- looked disgusted mixed with shock as how a cute girl like her could scratch her nose so shamefully.

Levi then casted a glance at his subordinates. "Go ahead, brats."

Eren was the first to get out of his stupor. "I'm Eren Yeager, nice to meet you," he said with a smile.

Strangely, Mikasa followed him. "Mikasa Ackerman," she said curtly.

"I'm Sasha Blouse, nice to meet ya'!" the girl with the pony tail exclaimed cheerfully.

"Connie Springer," the bald guy said looking at them wearily.

"Em, are you all going to introduce yourselfs? How annoying, let's just skip it to the end. The author is also too lazy to do this kind of shit," Gintoki interrupted, scratching his neck.

Everybody, except Kagura and Shinpachi, stared at him blankly.

"What?" Eren blurted out with the same expression.

"Gin-san! Don't talk about the author that way!" Shinpachi scolded him. "This is supposed to be a serious moment!"

"Like hell this is serious, Megane! The author has basically written whatever came up from it's mind!" Kagura butted in.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Jean exclaimed annoyed and confused.

"Let's just use that, uh, line break was it called? Yeah that. That way the audience will think we have went forward in time, after these guys introduced themselves and all that boring stuff," Gintoki said, ignoring Jean's outburst and the others glares.

"Good idea, Gin-chan!"

"Like hell!"

* * *

><p>"Now that we all know our names," Levi remarked sarcastically, seeing as the Yorozuya kept on calling him by different names, "let's skip the formal introduction and get to the point." He looked at the trainees, who were paying attention with their full intent.<p>

"I know you all have heard those shitty rumors wich have spread about these idiots. Don't mind them, they're surely false. By special circumstances, they were put under my wing and I expect you all to get along well, or at least behave. I'll only say that it is true they saved some trainees from the 105th Squad, and that the other three persons who accompanied them are with Erwin. Questions?"

"Why are they exactly here?" Eren dared to ask what was really bothering all of them.

Levi raised a brow. "Is it really of your fucking business, Yeager?"

Said guy gulped and shifted uncomfortably under his Captain's gaze.

"Em, not really..."

"Then don't fuking ask. First of all, they don't need to tell you their life's story; and second, I'm not in the mood to hear more shit coming out from their mouths," Levi said, glaring at the freelancers with the irritation of having to argue with them on the way there. Well, maybe he could do an exception Shinpachi, who was trying to get them to shut up, if anything else. He also didn't want to tell them about their origin and the time-travel shit because it would be too much for the poor brats to process. Hell, even he wasn't truly trustful about them. Who would?

Eren flinched at his answer, but didn't retort back.

"Any more questions?" Levi continued.

"You three are truly japanese, right?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes, we are. Except Kagura," Shinpachi said with a polite smile.

Mikasa's expression was indecipherable as she looked at them and nodded.

"Now that there're no more questions," Levi said, ignoring Armin and Ymir's hands up, "let's...

"CAPTAIN RIVAILLE! CAPTAIN!" A voice breathed out while running towards him.

Levi cursed under his breath and turned to glare at the mob. "_What?_" he spat.

The mob flinched, but dared to meet his eyes. "Something happened in Hange's lab, and they are asking for their presence," he turned to look at Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura.

Levi had his eyes slightly widened at his statement, and nodded.

"Good, go back to your team, brat," he told him, not looking at his eyes, while walking towards Gintoki. The fucker was a giant compared to him.

"Let's go, Permhead. You heard him."

Gintoki and his other two companions nodded, and followed Levi.

"Hey, brats! As a punishment I expect you all to stand here until I come back, okay? Someone's gonna watch you, so don't expect to escape from this one," he told the trainees with a sinister smile which send shivers down (almost) everyone's spine.

_Now let's see what Shitty Glasses wants_, he thought, carrying once more the three idiots behind him.


End file.
